


Unfinished Business

by andveryginger



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chiss, Codenames, F/M, Gap Filler, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andveryginger/pseuds/andveryginger
Summary: Sometimes unfinished business can lead to a dangerous new beginning -- the continuing story of intelligence operative Adela Emrys, formerly known as Cipher Nine.





	1. By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Posted without beta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Called to meet a contact on Zeltros, Adela is surprised to find an ‘old friend’ waiting… and yet not surprised at all. (f!Imperial Agent/Aristocra Saganu.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place approximately 8 years prior to the events of _Knights of the Fallen Empire_ , a short time after the Imperial Agent has wrapped operations on Hoth.

Adela Emrys, late of Imperial Intelligence, dressed as casually as she dared on Zeltros -- a wrapped skirt, split to above the knee, and draped around the waist. The matching top left her midriff open to the cooling ocean breezes. Per the house rules, her feet were equally as bare, sandals left with the assiduously helpful Zeltronian female in the lobby. She had the distinct impression the attendant knew who she was -- expected her, even, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

The bar itself was large and well-populated, low murmured conversations and ambient music greeting her. A few gazes marked her, but most simply slid off. Their attentions quickly returned to their drink or their date, whichever seemed more enticing. Not a single one seemed overly interested. She frowned. Her contact should have arrived ahead of her.

Making her way to the bar proper, she ordered a Corellian whiskey -- Whyren's Reserve -- and settled in for a wait. It was as she picked up her drink for the first sip that she felt it: The prickle of hair along the back of her neck, followed by the slightest hum. Looking up into the mirror behind the shelves, she stopped as her pale blue irises met the red glow of familiar Chiss eyes: _Aristocra Saganu._

His gaze held hers as he crossed the room, and she couldn’t help but note how little he had changed. The same flawless medium blue skin blended with the same well-manicured hair, though a lock or two flopped casually across his forehead. She noted, too, that the trappings of rank had disappeared, white and bronze traded for coordinating shades of grey, equally flattering as his usual attire.

As he joined her, a soft smile curved his wide mouth. He spoke quietly in Minnisiat, knowing she would understand.  _«The night air here agrees with you, Agent.»_

She allowed her eyes to drift over him, openly admiring the way his shirt, constructed of a fine, lightweight material, draped casually across broad shoulders, tucked into a pair of well-fitting cargo pants. Both were a sharp contrast to his usual, formal attire. Dragging her eyes back to meet his, she allowed her own flirtatious smile. She had almost forgotten how imposing his form could be. _«I could say the same about you… Though I confess, I am surprised to have gotten your message.»_

_«I apologize for the discretion,»_ he said. The bartender appeared and placed a short glass of an amber liquid on the polished surface. Saganu nodded his thanks, picking it up and taking a small sip. He slipped into the narrow space between Adela and the stool behind him. His hand came to rest on the bar, fingers curled over the rounded edge. She felt the slight heat radiating off of him, recalling how welcome and secure it felt amidst a snowy cavern. _«I thought it appropriate that our mutual friend believe I had information to impart.»_

She nodded. Proper male Chiss didn’t engage in affairs, much less with human females. As a ranking member of the Ascendancy, discretion was even more essential: Discovery could mean disgrace or banishment, resulting in a complete loss of face for his house and family.  It made sense then, that secrets be kept -- even with his own former protegee, now a member of her crew. _«And_ do _you have information to impart?»_

_«Of a more personal nature,»_ he replied,  _«ill-suited for anyone other than the intended recipient.»_ The red-eyed gaze captured her own again, holding it with a new intensity.  _«We did not get to say a proper farewell.»_

The agent arched her brow. _«And you wanted to correct the situation? Even after all this time?»_

He nodded. _«I said before that you were a woman not soon forgotten.»_

_«This is great deal of trouble to simply say goodbye.»_ Reaching over, she traced his index finger with her own before interlacing her fingers with his. Her heartbeat echoed in her ears, pulse racing at the contact. It took a great deal of self restraint to keep her tone nonchalant as she countered, _«Perhaps a proper_ greeting _might be in order, instead…?»_

His nostrils flared slightly and he drew a deep breath. His thumb then trailed across her palm, igniting a rush through her. _«That can be arranged,»_ he said, his voice deep, and slightly rough. _«I dared not presume, but, given the moments we shared previously, I thought perhaps you would join me in my_ _lodgings nearby. I can promise we will not be interrupted.»_

Adela tightened her fingers in his, nodding. She stood, the action closing the remaining distance between them. Her chest brushed against his as she drew breath, gaze darting involuntarily to his lips and back. _«Perhaps, then,»_ she said, _«we should settle our bill and make our way.»_

_«A wise idea.»_ He caught the attention of the bartender. That accomplished, he nodded, an action that was echoed by the server. The imposing Chiss then regarded her. “Shall we?” he said, finally switching to basic.

“We shall,” the agent replied. She took her place a half step ahead of him, feeling his fingers brush lightly against the bare skin of her lower back. “And what is it I should call you while we’re here?”

As she cast him a glance over her shoulder, she caught the ghost of a smirk twitching across his lips. “In public I thought, perhaps, ‘Olys Dul’skal’ might be appropriate,” he said.

Her surprise gave way to her own smirk. So he had read up on his Old Corellian. She shouldn’t be surprised, she supposed; the Chiss were notorious for planning to the last detail. Like any Chiss, he planned even _this_ to the last detail. “Old friend, indeed,” she replied with a chuckle. “And… in private?”

They wound their way up the path into the treeline, headed for one of the many leisure homes that dotted the hillside. His hand flattened against her lower back. “In private, you may call me whatever you wish,” he said, then dropped back into Minnisiat. _«...my Red Flame.»_

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the fog between sleep and consciousness, Adela curled into the side of her lover, his wiry blue arm tightening around her as the chirp of a communicator echoed into the otherwise silent room. “Hells,” she muttered. She rolled over, tossing the covers back as she sat up. “I forgot to check in with Dev.”

Saganu shifted onto his side and propped himself on his elbow. He watched her scan the floor for her clothing, regarding her with furrowed brows. “Dev?”

Reaching for her skirt, Adela withdrew her comm with a slight grin. “It means ‘duty’ in Old Corellian -- the perfect codename for our mutual friend, Ensign Temple,” she replied. His expression mirrored hers as she opened the channel. “This is Letar. We’re secure. Go ahead, Dev.”

“Glad to hear from you, sir,” came the response. The timid female voice seemed almost synthetic -- metallic -- transmitted across the distance. “You missed your check-in, so I was becoming concerned.”

“My apologies, Dev,” the agent began. She lowered herself back onto the bed, grin widening as her lover reached for her. He trailed his fingers up her arm. The feather touch sent a shiver through her, skin erupting in gooseflesh. “Our old friend and I have been… analysing the information.” She levelled a gaze at him. “It may yet take another day -- or two -- in order to complete our analysis and come to an understanding.”

“I see, sir.” There was a moment of silence and Adela was at once certain that the junior operative had not been fooled by any attempts at discretion. But then, knowing both parties involved, and having been present during their early interactions, Raina was more than aware of their initial attraction. “Should I then have the crew stand down and enjoy the planet?”

Adela arched a brow at the Aristocra in silent inquiry. He paused, briefly, and nodded. “Yes,” she replied, “that sounds like a perfect idea. Let’s set departure at dusk, in three days.”

Another brief silence followed, this one with a few beeps in the background. The noises seemed to indicate that Dev was calling from the bridge of the ship. “Understood, sir. I’ll pass your orders on,” she said at length. There was a pause. “Do be careful, sir -- both of you.”

At this, he arched his brow. He closed his hand over Adela’s, holding the comm. “We will, Dev. _Ch’acevi_ out.” Withdrawing the device from her hand, he reached across her and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed.

“ _Ch’acevi_?” she echoed, recreating the sounds as best she could. “Friend?”

He simply nodded. “Unlike many humans, Dev has managed to master my native language.”

Adela gave a wry grin, leaning toward him. “While the rest of us must simply make do with Minnisiat?” He hummed his agreement as she kissed him and she drew back. Her expression sobered, however, and she ran her fingers through the dark blue hair at his temples. “Though I do hope we’re now much more than friends.”

“We were already more than friends when you departed,” the Aristocra replied. He pursed his lips, brow furrowing as he considered his next words. “The connection we share is… peculiar. Impossibly strong -- forceful, almost, in the way it seems to demand attention. Had you been Chiss, I would have brought you into my house, made you my _en'von'ot_ \-- my consort.”

“I see.” And indeed, she did see: Despite her implants, despite her training, he could still _sense_ her. The implication was overwhelming. Steeling herself, Adela drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly, swallowing back the knot forming at the back of her throat. “And because I’m human…”

“Because you are human, we are here, courting disaster -- for both of us, _hu'qoumue_.”

Adela blinked. _Beloved_. He called her _beloved_. “I -- ” She faltered. Closing her eyes, she pushed beyond her implants, reaching out with the ancient connection she had all but abandoned, seeking him out among the glowing lights surrounding them. She could sense his sincerity, his respect, and his concern, but mostly she could feel the very deep affection he held for her at his core.

She then turned her search inward. The tangle of emotions she found there threatened to overwhelm her -- an indistinct swirl, impossible to tell where one ended and another began. But at the core, she could feel the embers of her own affection reaching out and beginning to merge so well with the passion and affection he inspired in her.

_This_ , she thought, _had the potential to get very,_ very _messy._ And yet she knew she couldn’t pull away. Opening her eyes, she searched his gaze. “Then we should enjoy our three days,” she replied at length. “Force only knows when we may get another moment.”

Adela lowered her head, pressing her lips to his. Saganu drew back slowly. “I will ensure we have another moment -- as many as can be managed,” he replied. “But yes, until then, we should enjoy the time we have.” His hand then curled at the base of her neck, guiding her lips back to his. Any further discussion would have to wait.


	2. Business At Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting her new commanding officer, Adela discovers just how small the galaxy really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Imperial/Sith Intelligence, Adela joins a private organization, where she becomes the Assistant Director of Intelligence, managing analysis and production. Her immediate supervisor and Director of Intelligence is a younger Chiss by the (core) name of Ibiki.
> 
> Takes place very shortly after Adela's appointment to AD, and as the Alliance begins to emerge.

Hovering in the entryway of the Dromund Kaas apartment she leased, Adela Emrys sighed. She knew the Aristocra was there, could feel the conflict rolling off of him as easily as she felt her own. For what reason he was risking a visit, she couldn’t be sure; she knew only that this moment had not been planned and the unpredictability would be wreaking havoc with his considerable Chiss logic and intellect. How long would he wait, she wondered. The door chime finally sounded just as she was reaching for the controls.

The door slid aside just as his stealth generator powered down. Unlike their meetings on Zeltros, Hutta, and other places, he was now clad in the ubiquitous white, with slight touches of bronze to the sides and trim. He was once again recognizable as a member of the Ascendancy. When he finally spoke, his tone was formal, jaw slightly tensed. “May I come in?”

“Of course,” she said quietly. She stepped aside without further comment as he entered. The door closed behind him with a  _ hiss _ and he allowed an exhale. He brushed back the thick mass of damp hair that clung to his forehead.  As he opened his mouth to speak, Adela shook her head, indicating silence with an index finger pressed to his lips. She led him through the entry, across the hall, into the room directly beyond -- her bedroom.

Once inside, she closed the door and swept around him to her workstation, consisting of a desk and two wall-mounted monitors. There, she tapped a few commands into the built-in keyboard. A slight hum reverberated through the room for a split second and then there was again silence. “That should confound any listening devices,” she told him. That done, she rounded the desk and leaned against the front, hands curled over the rounded edge. “Now, what’s important enough for you to dare being seen?”

There was a crease in his brow as he regarded her, looking her over. As she looked down, she realized she had her answer: She was still wearing the white and bronze suit she’d purchased some time ago, a time when a particularly long distance had separated them for an extended period. She blushed. “Ah,” she said. “I take it you spoke with Ibikinu.”

Saganu nodded. “While his family is not currently in full favor, I find I like his company… and his counsel,” he replied. “He was surprised. And concerned.”

“I can imagine.” Adela sighed, shifting her weight slightly. “It wasn’t difficult to learn he is House Nuruodo, but I’d no idea you two were well acquainted.” She paused and shook her head. “If I had known, I never would have chanced his seeing this. As it was, I expected him to still be on leave.”

“I know you would never be so rash,” he said, “though he has now put the pieces together.”

The agent frowned. It was hardly the first impression she wished to convey to her new commanding officer -- that she was carrying on an illicit affair with a member of the Ascendancy. In the days of old, such knowledge would have been held as potential blackmail material by superior officers or members of the Dark Council. She had no idea what this brave new world without Imperial oversight might offer. “Can you trust him?”

“I can,” the Chiss replied, “and will. Ibikinu is a touch… different… from most of our family, often distant from the strictures of the Ascendancy. He is seen to ‘play well with others,’ as I believe the saying goes, but privately, he has a bit more of a rebellious nature.”

Adela gave a smirk. “It’s always the quiet ones,” she commented. She was rewarded with an answering grin. Reaching out her hand, she continued, “Do you know when I bought this?”

He slipped his hand into hers, and she trailed her thumb along the back of his palm. His attention was drawn to their joined hands. “When I was called back to Csilla to discuss the latest developments within Sith Intelligence,” he replied. She could sense an impression of wonder as he looked at their joined hands, as well as a level of discomfort she couldn’t quite place. 

“Returning to Csilla was quite enlightening,” he continued, his attention still focussed on their hands. “It felt… restrictive. Stiff. Unwelcoming. At first, I thought there had been a shift among our leadership. And then I realized that  _ I _ was the one who changed -- that my time among your people -- my time with you -- has changed my perceptions.” He raised his head, red eyes meeting hers. “And I realized that… I missed you as well.”

Blinking, Adela felt herself floundering. Her lover was, like most Chiss, extremely reserved when expressing emotion -- it was simply not something that was displayed or discussed. Thus, he discovered his feelings were easier conveyed through action rather than discussion. She knew what that admission had cost. “It’s gratifying to know I wasn’t the only one,” she said at length. “I’m sorry if my rather rash purchase created a problem for you. Should I do away with this?”

“I will admit the discussion with my cousin was… uncomfortable. Thankfully, few others would understand the full significance.” His wide mouth curved into a rueful grin and the Aristocra shook his head. “No; please keep it. You wear it well, beloved,” he said. “I only wish I could afford you the ability to wear it officially.”

“As do I,” Adela responded. “When this adventure began, I thought I knew what I was getting into.” She gave a snort of sarcastic laughter. “I’d no idea how much you would come to mean to me.”

Saganu took a step toward her. “Then we are, as ever, at an impasse,” he said. Reaching up, he stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I should go.”

“You should… though I’m loathe to let you.”

“Needs must.” He stepped closer. “If I was observed, it would be better that I not stay.”

She nodded. Her eyelids dropped as he closed the distance, lowering his lips to meet hers. It was a gentle kiss, heavy with deeper emotion neither could acknowledge at this moment. She could sense his struggle as he reined in his desire to stay, forcing forward his commitment to duty. “I will see you again soon,” he promised, drawing back.

“I  _ will _ hold you to that,” Adela commented. Reaching behind her, she turned off the signal jammer and opened the door. Her voice, when she spoke, was pitched more for public consumption. “I appreciate you bringing this concern to my attention. I assure you, I will discuss the matter with my immediate supervisor.”

“I do appreciate your candor in the matter, Agent Emrys,”  Saganu said. He held her hand as they crossed back toward the door. “And, once again, my apologies for disturbing your evening.”

“No disturbance at all, sir,” the agent replied. “Always a pleasure.”

The Chiss nodded, bringing her hand to his lips. He offered a silent kiss to her knuckles before allowing her hand to slip from his. “Indeed, Agent. Stay safe.”

He slipped through the open door and Adela stood watching the closed panel for a long moment. She then decided it was time for a long,  _ cold  _ shower.


	3. Missing Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the kick-off for a previous story arc, Adela enlists the aid of an old friend to investigate an attack on an Imperial data repository.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted without beta and with minimal editing.
> 
> Takes place a short time after the previous chapter, "Business at Hand."

The holoimage, when it first appeared, was little more than an indistinct blue glow. It blinked and flickered for a moment as the encryption/decryption processes completed the electronic handshake and synced algorithms. After a long moment, the blue haze formed the familiar features of Aristocra Saganu.

A slight smile curved his wide mouth, eyes creased at the corners. “Beloved,” he said quietly. “I did not expect to hear from you again so soon.”

“It sounds horribly cliche and hopelessly human, but I… needed to hear your voice,” Adela replied, leaning back in her chair. She gave a rueful smile. “The holoimage is a lovely bonus.”

“The time and distance between us is becoming a greater burden all the time.” His expression mirrored hers. “I wish I had not departed so quickly.”

Drawing a deep breath, the agent exhaled with a sigh. “You needed to return to station, and I could not guarantee discretion here.” She paused. “Worse yet, we had several agents at our social gathering tonight, all new arrivals from the Ascendancy. The chances of their discovering your presence on Dromund Kaas were minimal, but had they stumbled on your presence, I cannot guess what their reactions might have been. No, it  _ was  _ for the best, no matter how disappointing.”

“And yet spending the evening in their company encouraged you to think of me.”

A smirk curled across her lips. “To be honest, it was the Empire-born Chiss who removed his shirt and danced ridiculously on the cantina table.”

His brow furrowed. “Not exactly my choice of entertainment.”

“No, but I fondly recall a similar view elsewhere…”

Saganu cleared his throat, glancing down, effectively halting her comment. “Now I truly regret leaving so quickly.”

“Then perhaps we should find a way to rectify that situation.” Her eyes darted to one of the small screens built into her desk. “We have several alerts for your region coming in from the field. Perhaps I can investigate one or two.”

His lips thinned. “You know as well as I that duty must come first, beloved.”

“And it will,” Adela replied, her attention still on the small screen. She furrowed her brows as she reviewed the data scrolling across the display. Her wry grin had returned by the time she looked back up at the holoimage. “But I could certainly  _ reward  _ myself after completing such dangerous,  _ cold  _ work.”

“I certainly would not deny you a reward for a job well done,” the Aristocra replied. 

“Delighted to hear.” The furrow returned to her brow as she switched to professional mode. “What do you know about this cache of missing data? The field reports state that it may have been a band of Republic troopers who stole it from the data center?”

Saganu reached out of view for a moment, retrieving his datapad. “Our reports show they were  _ outfitted  _ as Republic special forces, but their tactics were unlike any we have seen within their ranks.”

“I see.” Adela paused, thoughts rolling through the various factions she knew were already operating on the icy planet. Beyond Imperial and Republic forces, most were pirates of various forms and distinction. The crease in her brow deepened. “Are there any indications of a new player emerging?”

“None that we have seen, but it is a large planet, with vast stretches we cannot surveil as thoroughly as we might prefer,” the Chiss replied. “So, it cannot be ruled out as a possibility.”

She nodded. “Noted.” Tapping a few commands into the screen, she assigned herself the investigation, downloading the relevant reports to her own datapad. “Once I arrive, I will stop by to exchange any updated information before I head out into the field.”

“Very well. All my resources will be at your disposal, as always, Agent.” A slight smile flickered across his lips. “I look forward to seeing you again.”

“And I you.” Adela gave a smile. “See you in the morning.”

The holoimage blinked out and the agent leaned back into her chair once again. Slowly, the anticipatory rush of seeing her lover again gave way to more troubling thoughts, focussed around the intelligence theft. Contemplation left her feeling… unsettled, as though some slight detail was present, but missed. She would spend the next few hours poring over surveillance footage and witness reports. With any luck, the missing element would present itself… before she was fully in the field of fire.

* * *

 

Watching her breath evaporate into a visible cloud with each exhale, Adela Emrys followed the Chiss officer deep into the warren of icy corridors. Secret underground facilities on Hoth, such as the one she found herself in, were a specialty of the Chiss, a carry-over from their elaborate underground cities on their Ice Age-bound homeworld of Csilla. Each location was well-equipped and adequately staffed, functioning with flawless efficiency. This particular location, under the command of Aristocra Saganu, coordinated planetary Expansionary Force intelligence operations -- sometimes in cooperation with Imperial efforts, and sometimes in seclusion from Imperial influence.

Adela only wished they would turn up the thermostat.

Rounding the next corner, she was led into a short corridor where two guards stood on either side of a doorway at the end of the hall. The panel slid open as they approached. Her escort then paused just before the door. “If you will wait here,” he said, gesturing toward the room.

“Of course,” she replied. She stepped into the room, removing her gloves as she did so. It was clearly an office -- fairly large in comparison to most field commands -- with a desk and few busy terminals. “I am sure it will be quite adequate.”

The Chiss nodded his head in farewell and the door slid closed behind him. A chill settled over Adela and she frowned. She had been here before, had nothing to fear from the personnel. So why did she feel so… unsettled?

Some of it, she was sure, originated with her escort. Fairly young, even by Chiss standards, discomfort radiated off of him, strongly enough that even a lapsed Force-sensitive such as herself could sense it. His uncertainty was directed at her, though for what reason she could not be sure. For the moment, she would mark it up to his inexperience… but it could never hurt to ask her old friend about the young officer when she got the chance. 

The  _ hiss  _ of the door mechanism drew her attention and she turned. Saganu stepped into the room, the hint of a smile curving his wide mouth, eyes crinkling slightly at the corners as he greeted her. “Agent,” he said. “A pleasure, as always.”

“And you,” she replied smoothly. Her eyes darted toward the guards, who remained outside. “I appreciate your personnel contacting us regarding this incident. I take it you have new information to share?”

The Aristocra nodded, reaching for the door controls. “I do, indeed, Agent,” he replied. He then keyed the portal closed and tapped a few extra commands into the console. His shoulders visibly relaxed, a sense of relief sweeping over him. “That should afford us a few moments of privacy.”

Adela nodded, watching as he crossed the room, a wry grin curving her lips as he reached for her hand. She offered it, and he raised it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her fingers. When he then chuckled, she arched a brow. “Something amusing?”

“You are quite chilled, beloved.” 

“I cannot  _ imagine  _ why that might be,” she retorted with a smirk. “The sooner we complete our business, however, the sooner you can remedy that situation.”

“Indeed.” Saganu released her hand, rounding the corner of his desk and tapping a few commands into the integrated keyboard. The built-in screen flickered to life, displaying video footage of what Adela assumed was the data center in question. As the initial reports stated, an organized group of six, clad in Republic Special Forces armor moved through the corridors toward the archive room, taking down any resistance with minimal effort. Once inside the archive room, one team member went to each of the four memory bank, with two remaining guard on the door. Interestingly, each one knew how to access the controls and each had a data crystal on which to download data. The camera angle, however, made it impossible to distinguish what information had been taken.

Adela watched as the playback stopped, the screen flickering to black. She looked to the Aristocra. “I never knew we had a data archive here on Hoth.”

“You do not -- or rather, few were read-in on the location of this database, per standing order by Sith Intelligence,” her Chiss companion replied. He watched her carefully, and Adela could sense his curiosity and expectation.

“And yet someone knew exactly how many guards there would be, how many archive banks there were, and how to access the data.” She could not help the frown that tugged at her lips and creased her brow. “So we’re dealing with someone familiar with Intelligence administration.”

Saganu nodded, tapping another few commands into the keyboard. “Someone  _ very  _ familiar,” he said. The screen flickered to life once again, this time displaying what looked like nothing more than a series of random Aurabesh characters. After a moment, a blue cursor swept over the characters, the screen clearing. As it disappeared, it revealed a very familiar format -- that of the Intelligence dossier: Full names, codenames, families, known associates, and psychological profiles. It was, at least, a name she did not recognize as a current asset. 

“The intruders destroyed the archives, but my staff was able to decrypt this from the fragments left behind,” he continued. “For reasons as yet unknown, they have hacked and downloaded Intelligence personnel data files.”

“I’m willing to bet that it won’t be good.” Her frown deepened, the unsettled feeling returning. “You were right, though -- their movements, even their weapons… if they were Republic, it would certainly a departure from standard issue.” She paused. “Any leads on where the culprits escaped to?”

“There is.” Saganu switched the viewscreen to display a map of the planet. After a brief moment, the image swirled, landing on a flashing dot, far out into the plains. “I have dispatched several of my personnel to observe the location, and offer you assistance. They will have the full reconnaissance when you arrive.”

“Dev and I will leave immediately,” Adela replied. She looked up, allowing her expression to soften slightly. “I do appreciate the assistance. I know this is not your problem to fix.”

The Chiss shook his head. “No, it is not,” he replied slowly, “but I recognize the risk it creates for you and your associates -- especially as we cannot as yet be sure whose data they have accessed and removed.” He nodded toward the door. “Do be careful out there.”

Halfway to the door, Adela paused. “I am  _ always  _ careful,” she replied. “I cannot, however, speak for the other side.” She gave a nod, her gaze holding his for a long moment. “See you soon.”

Exiting the office, she headed through the maze of icy corridors, this time without an escort.


	4. Duty and Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would have been remiss in his duty and his devotion, had he not offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted without beta and minimal revision.

Sighing, Adela leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. She could feel the concerned, red-eyed gaze of her companion focus on her as she did so. “Are you feeling unwell?” the deep, accented voice asked.

Opening her eyes, she noted his furrowed brow and drawn mouth. “I am fine,” she assured him with a wry grin. “One of the drawbacks to being a task-oriented person: I frequently forget that my puny human brain needs a break once in awhile -- even if the task is incomplete.” She shook her head. “And it is especially needed when reviewing recon images of icy plains. It all begins to blur a bit.”

His expression lightened, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. He then directed his gaze toward the open hatch, where his two guards stood beyond the frame. Their attention was, Adela noted, piqued by the sudden spark of conversation within the office, physically evident as they both turned their heads to a slight angle, hoping to catch a snippet. This movement was not lost on her companion. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet, and she sensed his struggle to choose his words carefully. “I suspect there is nothing ‘puny’ about your human brain… Agent,” he replied.

“Thank you… sir,” she replied. She gave him a flicker of a smile, allowing herself to consider him with a rare show of open affection. Pushing herself to her feet, she readjusted her duster over her shoulders and crossed the office to a small table where snacks and drinks had been placed. She was reaching for the thermal container of caf when she heard the door  _ hiss _ closed. A spike of concern lanced through her, radiating off of him.

Adela furrowed her brow as she turned. “Beloved…”

“I must confess that my attention has been divided,” the Chiss began slowly. “This quiet -- and the information we shared -- has provided me the means and opportunity to consider the current situation.” 

He pursed his lips for a moment before continuing. “It is highly concerning that someone would make an attempt on your commanding officer, aboard his own ship -- a brash move, indicating the involvement of individuals capable of dangerous unpredictability. To learn that such threat now expands to the entire organization…” The furrow in his brow deepened and he gestured with his gloved hands. “I am… greatly concerned for your safety, beloved. I thought, perhaps, until the responsible party or parties are captured, you might remain here.”

Adela blinked. He  _ was _ worried -- she could tell now that the spike she felt only skimmed the surface, the depth of his concern buried deep beneath his Chiss reserve. She regarded him a long moment before reaching out and placing her hand against his cheek. “I would like nothing more than to remain here, by your side,” she replied quietly. “I know that I would be safe -- safer than even headquarters.”

“I sense a conjunction…”

“ _ But _ ,” she continued, lips twitching, “the answers I need are out there -- either among the ice and snow, or on planets beyond. I cannot sit idly by while myself, my colleagues, and friends are at risk.”

Saganu stepped closer, his hands coming to rest on her hips and encouraging her closer. His wide mouth curved into a soft smile as her hands came to rest against his chest. “I expected no less,” he said. “I would, however, have been remiss in both my duty and my devotion if I did not offer.”

Her expression mirrored his as she closed the gap between them. “I do understand,” she said. “Were our situations reversed, I would offer the same to you.” She traced the gold trim of his tunic with her fingertips. “Might I suggest an alternative?”

“Of course, beloved.”

“What if I… remain here, working with you and your personnel to track these nefarious individuals, and using this location for my base of operations?” She looked up to him, sensing his affection and interest. “You could even accompany me on any jaunts offworld, if you wished … though, fearing for your safety -- physical and political, I  _ would  _ prefer if you dispatched Dev or one of your other trusted officers. Combined with our current work habits, your accompanying me could cause quite a stir.”

The Aristocra shook his head. “Duty is my utmost concern. Just as I have a duty to assist your organization in tracking these  _ ch'itvosihe'oti _ … these  _ cowards _ , I also have a duty to protect you.”

Adela swallowed back the knot she felt rise in her throat, rush of emotions swirling within. “My love, I am not your wife. If you were to --”

“Adela.” He pressed an index finger to her lips, shaking his head. “I may not be able to declare you my consort, but you _are_ my mate; my partner; my equal. I had thought that you understood this: If you need me, I will be there -- not Dev, and not Lieutenant Tasconu,” he said, referring to his trusted tactical officer. He then reached up and tucked the ever-present loose tendril of silver hair behind her ear before bringing his hand to rest against her cheek. “We will find these scoundrels -- together.”

She sighed, regarding him with a rueful smile. “Then, as much as I am enjoying this break, perhaps we should open the door and return our attention to our work?”

The broad-chested Chiss drew her into his embrace and she revelled in the comfort radiating from him. Adela felt his chest rumble as he spoke. “We shall,” he said, “once you prepare your cup of caf.”

Drawing back, the agent smiled up at him. “Perhaps, with a touch of emotional recharge and some caf, something else will leap out at me from all those images of snow and ice.”

Saganu allowed a wry grin. “Perhaps.” He released her slowly. Within a few moments, they settled back into their places at his desk, the door open, and her cup of caf steaming just to her right.


	5. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silver-haired agent blinked, feeling her stomach lurch as she sensed the dizziness and intoxication flowing through his system. She withdrew back behind her implants, pausing by one of the booths to regain her balance. “Olys” -- she opted for his cover identity -- “are you drunk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as a response to a guild event. Marginally edited and revised.

Leaning over the communications console, Adela Emrys felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her. She straightened and frowned. The whiskey she had at the “mandatory fun” mixer had hardly been enough to cause such a feeling. So what  _ was  _ causing it, she wondered, and why now? Her gaze darted toward the time display in the lower right corner. Things in the cantina were likely winding down. Was she simply reading off someone who had indulged a bit too much?

Powering off the communications display, she made her way out of the Intelligence office and headed in the general direction of the cantina. As she walked, she narrowed her eyes in focus. Concentrating on the ability, she sought out the source of the dizziness she felt. “Oh, Force,” she muttered, then broke into a jog. 

The doors of the onboard cantina parted. Adela could see a broad-shouldered form, seated at the center of the bar. Despite the casual attire, she recognized him immediately. “What are you  _ doing _ here?” she asked.

He gripped the bar, turning slowly to face her. His knuckles went a lighter shade of blue as his hold tightened on the edge of the counter. “Beloved,” he said, his voice low and pronunciation deliberate. “I knnnew you would fffind me.”

The silver-haired agent blinked, feeling her stomach lurch as she sensed the dizziness and intoxication flowing through his system. She withdrew back behind her implants, pausing by one of the booths to regain her balance. “Olys” -- she opted for his cover identity --  “are you  _ drunk _ ?”

“You mmmay call me ‘Ollie,’” he replied, nodding.

“Ollie?”

“That isss what Agent Kerinn called me.”

Adela rolled her eyes. “I see.” She pursed her lips, looking to the bar. “How many drinks did you have?”

The Chiss frowned. He glanced to the empty tumbler, then back to the Watcher. “I had one glass... it was green.”

“The glass was green?”

He shook his head. “No. The drink.”

“Green?” she echoed. Her upbringing in the smuggling world once again provided the answer: A “Green Galaxy.” Particularly potent, the drink was served in some of the seediest, back alley cantinas in known space. No one ever really knew what was in it -- the ingredients varied slightly from bartender to bartender. Patrons only knew it packed quite a wallop. “How many glasses of this ‘green drink’ did you have?”

Blue fingers continued to grip the countertop. “Only one.” 

“One?”

To this, the Aristocra nodded. “One… Cousinnn Ibika kept re-ref-refffilling it.”

Adela drew in a deep breath, exhaling with her lips pursed. “Of course she did,” she muttered. “Quite the hostess, it seems.” Shaking her head, she stepped forward, taking his hand in hers and drawing his arm across her shoulders. “Come on -- let me get you somewhere you can rest. You  _ cannot  _ go back to station like this.”

The Chiss levelled a red-eyed gaze at Adela, even as they slowly made their way through the space. He spoke slowly, careful in his word choice, and in his pronunciation. “I had nnnot intennnnded to go baaack tonight,” he replied.

“Is that so?” she asked, raising her brows. She dragged into the lift, activating the mechanisms. The door closed behind them and the pod descended. “It  _ has  _ been some time since we have had the opportunity for some privacy… I simply assumed it would wait.”

“As did I,” he said. “But I find my reserve… st-st-ifling. I want to… st-ay with you, ensssure that you are s-s-safe.”

The lift doors part on the hangar deck and Adela maneuvered them toward the airlock, where her own ship, the  _ X-70 Phantom _ -class she called  _ Argentium _ , was docked. She said nothing further as they slowly made their way down the passageway and eventually aboard the ship. As she helped him cross the central cabin, she could not help but think -- and not for the first time -- about moving her quarters closer to the door. 

Collapsing onto her bed into a heap, Adela gave a huff. She extricated herself carefully and stepped back, looking at her love. He lay, half-on-half-off the foot of her bed, red eyes watching her with a dazed expression, the indirect lighting only enhancing the dark blue of his skin. She shook her head and began to remove his armor. “I rather imagine this is not what you had in mind for this evening.”

The Chiss shook his head. “Nnnot entirely.” His lips quirked slightly sideways. “Too one-sssided.”

Adela chuckled despite herself. She chucked several pieces of his armor into the corner of the cabin. “You have been spending entirely too much time around me,” she teased. “Your people will start to talk.”

“Already have,” he muttered. She tugged his undershirt free of his trousers, and he shifted to allow her to remove it. His gaze followed the wad of synthetic fibers as it added to the growing pile in the corner. He then brought his attention back to Adela, watching as she knelt to remove his boots. “Nnnoticed you ssspending time in mmmmy office...that you ssspeak Minnnisiat… nnnot sssure you unnnderstand Cheunh, though.”

Pursing her lips, Adela tossed first one boot aside, then the other. “Then we will just have to keep them guessing,” she commented. Since her arrival at his command, they had been exceedingly careful to keep up appearances -- she as the Imperial Intelligence liaison, and he as the base commander. Till that moment, she believed they had been successful, that their self-restraint had been worth it. “And you know this how?”

“Still Fffforce Intelligence,” the Aristocra replied with a flashing grin. 

“Right.” Adela stepped back, appreciating his form, even as she contemplated what to do next. She frowned. “Do you think you can make it to the top?”

The Chiss nodded and, rolling onto his side, wormed his way up the mattress, allowing his head to drop heavily onto a pillow. Seeing him settled, Adela crossed to her desk, tapping a few commands into the climate controls. Not only did she sleep better in cooler temperatures now, the change would certainly make him more comfortable, as well. She then shed her own clothing and crawled in next to him.

“...’night…’loved…”

A rueful smile curled the agent’s lips. She reached and blindly slapped at the lighting controls in the headboard, rewarded as the overhead lights went off. Her hand came to rest on his arm, giving it a squeeze. “Good night, love.”

There would be much to discuss in the morning, she thought as sleep finally overtook her.


	6. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Time and care will allow me to heal,” he said. He dragged a hooked index finger across her cheekbone, his palm coming to rest against the cheek. “Though your company will ease the burden considerably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted without beta.

She was in the conference room, scrolling through datapads full of reports when Saganu appeared in the doorway. Clad only in his undergarments, his hair was askew, sticking out at odd angles along his usual part, while other sections were matted against his skull. Beneath weary eyes, she could also note more than a little puffiness, the delicate skin bagged slightly with fatigue. His voice was a deep, gravelly rumble when he spoke. “Good morning,” he managed.

Adela lowered her datapad. “Good _evening_ ,” she replied. She reached for the nearby carafe, pouring a glass of water, then handed it to him. “I was beginning to worry.”

The Chiss crossed to join her, taking the water and slowly lowering himself into the chair beside her. He sipped the water cautiously, his brow furrowed. “Dare I ask how long I was unconscious?”

“Almost a full twenty-four hours,” the silver-haired agent answered. “Tasconu commed in a panic, concerned when you did not return from the ship. I told him that we were reviewing reports until the wee hours and that you had opted to remain on board for the night.” She frowned. “Not likely to help with his suspicions, but it was closest to the truth without telling him you were four sheets to the wind.”

The Aristocra nodded. “It will not allay suspicions, no, but Tasconu has been my tactical officer for a long while. He can be trusted.”

“Noted.” A momentary silence fell between them as Adela leaned back in her chair, watching as her companion took another careful drink. She could sense the ache echoing through his head, the low-level nausea that still roiled in his stomach. “So what _do_ we tell him? You are still not in any condition to return to station.”

“No, and I rather expect that to be the case for at least another day, if not two,” he replied. “My system is attempting to process the liquor. I did not consume enough to warrant alcohol poisoning, so I can only assume one of the ingredients is slightly toxic for Chiss digestion.”

A chill swept down her spine. “Toxic?” she echoed. “You mean to say that your body is reacting as though it was poisoned?”

He nodded. “Exactly that.”

Shifting forward in her chair, Adela placed her hand over his forearm. “Darling, I don’t --”

“It really _is_ all right, beloved,” he said. He brought one hand to rest over hers. “I will recover.”

“If you had accepted any more from her, and I left you to ‘sleep it off’ --” The agent cut herself off as realization struck her. “ _Force_ , Saganu, you could have _died_.”

Saganu shook his head and placed his glass of water to the side. He then took both her hands in his own, bright, red eyed-gaze holding hers. “I realize we deal frequently in ‘what if’ -- it is the very nature of our analytical work,” he said. “But I am here; I am awake; and I will be fine, I promise you.” He offered a gentle smile. “And thank you for tending to me.”

“It is simply what you do when you care about someone,” Adela said. Their intertwined hands seemed to enhance her ability to sense him as waves of sincerity, gratitude, and very deep affection radiated from him. She wanted nothing more than to acknowledge that, crawl back into bed with him, and ignore the rest of the galaxy -- if just for a little while. “I only wish there were more I could do -- alleviate the hangover you undoubtedly have right now.”

Releasing one hand, the Aristocra reached up and tucked a stray curl of silver behind her ear. “Time and care will allow me to heal,” he said. He dragged a hooked index finger across her cheekbone, his palm coming to rest against the cheek. “Though your company will ease the burden considerably.”

Adela chuckled despite herself. “Only if you shower first… and call Tasconu when you look a bit more like yourself.”

“I can accept these terms,” he replied, the corners of his lips twitching slightly into a wry grin. “Lieutenant Tasconu will be highly concerned over my continued absence… and we will need his assistance to provide a plausible cover.”

The agent gave her own smirk. “Yes, unlike my former commander, a three-day bender with alcohol and women does not constitute an excused absence from a Chiss facility.” She smoothed a hand over a spike of blue hair. She then rose, tugging on the hand she still held. “Come on…While I know you are not well enough anything adventurous, I can at least wash your back for you.”

Saganu stood, the wry grin sliding decidedly lopsided as he fell into step behind her. “Hardly a strong bargaining tactic, Agent.”

“I might be a touch biased toward the other party… _sir_.” Adela tossed an impish glance over her shoulder. She was still grinning when they disappeared into the shower suite.


	7. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed and promises are made after a particularly disturbing field operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing plottiness and fallout surrounding our guild story arc. 
> 
> Posted with minimal editing.

Adela dismounted her speeder in silence, mind occupied as she attempted to sift through the echoes of Kaon. Raw hatred intermingled with terror, the darkness amplifying the chill of the winds sweeping across the plains. She absently drew her coat tighter around her, making her way into the relative warmth of the Ascendancy installation.

Overnight watch had already begun as she entered. Already a common fixture on the base, the few staff on station paid her little mind as she strode across the open bay, on a direct line for the durasteel panel that led to the commander’s office and quarters. She paused just to the side of the door, her body shielding the keypad. Glancing to ensure she was unobserved, she then keyed the entry code, rather than ringing the chime. The heavy door slid away. With one last glance over her shoulder, she shoved her gloves into her pockets and stepped through the portal. The door hissed closed behind her.

She found the corridor dim and empty. To be expected, she thought, at this time of night. Her sensitivity, however, told her she was not alone. Reaching out beyond her implants, she could sense both Saganu and Tasconu ahead, occupied with other tasks. Unfortunately, the jumbled mess of emotions whirling through her made it impossible to distinguish between them.

A shaft of light spilled into the icy corridor, extending from the office. Adela paused and peered around the corner. Inside, she found Lieutenant Tasconu hovering behind the commander’s desk. He looked up from his task -- organizing the various sheets of flimsi on the desk -- and spotted her, then looked back down, returning to his work. She received the distinct impression he was pretending he had not seen her. “You will find him in his quarters, _En’von’ot_ ,” he said.

Adela blinked. _En’von’ot_ , she thought. _Consort._ _He was referring to her as --_

“I will run interference for you in the morning,” he continued, his attention still focussed on his work, “and give you as much time as I can.”

She regarded him with furrowed brows. “Lieutenant --”

Tasconu paused again, looking up at her. “I know you were in the field today,” he said. “And I figure something awful must have happened for you to chance walking in like that, at this hour.” He nodded to indicate the direction of the commander’s quarters. “He will not be expecting you, but I imagine he will be glad to see you.”

Adela swallowed back the knot that rose in her throat. She could sense his understanding and his concern for not just Saganu, but for _her_ \-- understanding she had not expected from another Chiss. She drew a deep breath, searching out the peace she knew she needed to find in the Force. The warmth she suddenly felt embracing her seemed to provide that peace, soothing the rough edges and bolstering her strength. “Thank you, Lieutenant,” she finally managed.

The younger Chiss nodded. The hint of a kind smile lit his features. “Doing my duty, _En’von’ot_ ,” he replied. He then nodded once, returning to his work. “I will speak with you again in the morning.”

She stood, motionless for a moment, watching the crown of his head as he moved a stack of datapads, once again pretending she was not there. Taking the hint, Adela continued down the corridor to the commander’s quarters.

The commander himself stood just to the right of the bed, attention focussed on a datapad. He had already changed into his sleep wear: A long, loose shirt of a lightweight weave that he would remove before going to bed, and a pair of relaxed pants, constructed of the same material. She was at once struck by how very glad she was to see him; to know he was alive; and just how very much she had come to care for him.

He raised his red eyes to meet hers. Surprise registered across his features, followed immediately by concern. “Beloved,” he said. “Are you all right?”

Adela drew a deep breath, steadying herself. Stepping into the room, she turned and keyed the door closed before turning back to face him. “No, I--I’m really not,” she replied, shaking her head. She began closing the distance between them. “I...As much time as I have spent in the field, I never…”

The Aristocra met her halfway, his hands coming to rest on her hips as they regarded one another. The furrow in his brow deepened. “A field operation?”

“Tion Hegemony,” the agent said. Her own hands came to rest against his upper arms. As a Chiss, his body temperature was well below that of the average human. Still, she could feel warmth radiating through the lightweight garments, a sharp contrast to the icy surroundings. She savored the familiar lukewarm touch, the solid feel of him, reassuring and welcoming. “Before we completed tracing the freighters transporting the bioweapons, we received a comm from our allies in the Hegemony. It seems our friends already paid Kaon a visit.”

She grimaced. “They were overrun by rakghouls -- smart ones. Ones that retained at least some of their education, their training,” she continued. Recalling the events brought the echoes of rage to the surface, however, and she paused, closing her eyes. Lessons almost forgotten swirled through her mind, encouraging her as she struggled against the darkness. “And yet, they were almost entirely consumed by base instinct and rage.

“Nothing I have encountered in the field has unsettled me this much…”

Opening her eyes, she looked to Saganu. He studied her with an expression she could not name, a spike of anxiety sweeping through him. When he spoke, it was a statement and not a question: “You felt their anger.”

“I did, yes.” Adela averted her eyes from his, fingertips tracing the seamline of his shoulder as she struggled to find her words. As a good intelligence officer, she knew he had read her dossier even before they first met. Now she had to tell him what the personnel file didn’t say.

“I am...somewhat sensitive. I even trained, as a child, under my aunt,” she admitted at length. “When she was killed, I chose a different path -- that path led to CorSec and, ultimately, Imperial Intelligence.” She flattened her hand against his shoulder, finally looking him in the eye again. “I chose to have implants installed, to hide my sensitivity from the Empire. At the time, it was enough.”

Despite her admission, he made no move to step away. If anything, the brief tension she felt seemed to dissipate -- a curious reaction for a Chiss, Adela thought, given their usual suspicions toward Force wielders. Then again, she reasoned, they tolerated Jedi much easier than Sith, due to the disciplined nature of Jedi training. “But it no longer is?”

Adela shook her head. “Something is… different,” she replied. “I find myself relying more and more on my childhood lessons, and less on the implants. For this mission, it all felt so… strong; dark. Like a weight on my shoulders -- heavier, more oppressive, the farther we progressed. The anger and the screaming…”

She shuddered. As first an investigator, then an operative, a clear head was essential. She prided herself on her ability to think quickly on her feet, reacting to situations as they arose, whether the challenge be mental or physical. Infection by this particular strain would have kept such processes intact… while engulfing the identity she had struggled to regain: Her sister, her father, Saganu-- lost to her forever, as she slipped into the raw anger and hunger of the rakghoul. The possibility of that loss haunted her throughout the mission, and now lingered.

“Had it not been for the implants,” she continued, looking up at him, “I might not have returned altogether sane.”

Saganu's eyes were troubled, his emotions complicated as he looked down at her. She was, however, gratified to sense his affection and respect for her seemed undiminished. Hesitating only a moment, he slipped his arms around her and drew her to him. She allowed her eyes to close as her head came to rest against his chest, her ear inches from his heart.  There, she concentrated on the steady beat, on the whisper of his breath through his lungs. She felt the rumble of his voice when he finally spoke. “You are here now, beloved, and you are safe,” he murmured.

“We returned for the debrief, and I…” She sighed, struggling to confess aloud the thoughts occupying her mind. She knew how cliche they sounded, how vulnerable the thought of such a confession made her feel. And yet, she knew she had to take the risk. “I realized that, as difficult as this is -- as _dangerous_ as this is -- the thought of not being myself -- of being without you, for any reason, was unacceptable.”

Drawing back, she looked up at him, hands trailing down his biceps to rest in the crook of his elbows.  “You have told me -- more than once -- that, despite it all, you consider me your mate and your equal,” she continued. “I… I’ve never vowed the same.”

Saganu shook his head. “I have known for a long while how you feel, beloved. There is no need --”

“You deserve to know -- to hear from me that you are my mate, my equal, and my partner; my husband,” she said, placing a finger against his lips. A slight smile tugged at her own lips as she recalled that he had done the same when he had told her the same. “I cannot, in public, be your wife or consort, _Ch'asercuvsici_ \--”

Reaching up, the Aristocra wrapped his hand around hers, pulling it away from his lips and resting their joined hands against his chest. He looked her in the eye. His voice was low, tone intimate as he spoke: “But in addition to all of that, I...” he said slowly. He paused a moment, considering his words. “If these passing weeks together have taught me anything, it is that you _are_ my wife, my _en’von’ot_ \-- whether or not I can publicly acknowledge it.”

Shaking his head, he glanced briefly to their hands, then back to her. “Our lives are fraught with danger, and I know that you, especially, face it frequently -- and directly. I will always fear for your safety, beloved.” He swallowed. “And I will be eternally grateful each time you return to me.”

“And I will do everything in my power to do so.” Adela offered a taut but genuine smile, her heart lifted by sharing her burdens. Remembering her arrival, however, her expression shifted to one of confusion. “Wait -- you didn’t discuss my... status… with Tasconu, did you?”

“Not at all,” Saganu said. His features mirrored hers. “Why do you ask?”

“He addressed me as ‘ _En’von’ot_ ,’ even as he was directing me to you,” the silver-haired agent replied.

The Aristocra gave a chuckle. “He is very observant and more than aware of your part in my life,” he said. “And it is, after all, an insult should he not address you properly.”

“Chiss and forms of address,” she commented with a sigh. She allowed her gaze to drift over his features, the smile shifting to something much more impish. “And how, exactly, should the _Ch'asercuvsici_ address his _en’von’ot_?”

An answering, wicked grin curled his lips. “I was beginning to think you would never ask.”

It was the last intelligible comment between them for some time.


	8. Opening Gambit (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudden interest from the head of House Nuruodo could be nothing… or it could be something. A very big something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Occurs approximately 2 weeks following "Fallout," and in parallel with a guild story arc.
> 
> Posted with minimal revision.

Seo’tasco’nuruodo -- Lieutenant Tasconu -- lowered himself into the seat behind his commanding officer’s desk and frowned. Flimsi and datachips littered the surface, along with two empty cups of what, presumably, had been caf, all of which had been in similar positions when he departed for the evening.  _ Another late night for he and the En’von’ot, then _ , Tasconu thought. Such nights had always been common occurrences for his commanding officer. They had not, much to his surprise, decreased in frequency since the assignment of the former Imperial agent to their station. She shared the same dedication to duty, it seemed, as the  _ Ch'asercuvsici _ \-- the Aristocra. That shared dedication was perhaps, he reasoned, one of the reasons the two had discovered a deep affinity for one another… and why she was now  _ En’von’ot _ .

The furrow in his brow deepened briefly. In most ways, his commanding officer was the epitome of Chiss behavior and restraint, executing his duties efficiently and effectively. He was disciplined, focussed; he maintained the proper air of authority; spoke in the appropriate riddles. 

...and then there was Adela Emrys.

It started simply enough: A brief flirtation with an attractive, disciplined and loyal Imperial operative. Still only a junior lieutenant at the time, even Tasconu had to admit she was impressive -- for a Human. As tactical support to the Aristocra, he simply… turned the other cheek for the duration of the partnership. He was sure that, once she completed her assignment and departed the icy planet, it would be the last he would see of the promising Human agent.

He was wrong, of course. The first inkling that something had changed was some eighteen months later. The Aristocra had him make arrangements for a stay on Zeltros, a planet known for delights of a more hedonistic nature. It was not unheard of for a Chiss to enjoy such delights, but it seemed… unusual… given what Tasconu knew of his commanding officer. Following through, the junior lieutenant would make similar arrangements, as directed -- once or twice a year at first, and then, as time progressed, every few months.

Rumors circulated wildly among station personnel regarding the Aristocra’s departures. Many speculated that he was involved in a wild affair with a Zeltronian woman. Others believed he was meeting with others within his family to discuss the next political maneuver that would give them prominence. For his part, Tasconu chose not to speculate. He simply did not wish to know.

Then came the destruction of the classified Imperial data center, some eight years later. The call for assistance from Imperial Intelligence came not to  _ his  _ desk, but was placed directly to the Aristocra. Adela Emrys, now a Minder, would be arriving the next morning, to be briefed and discuss operational support.

“Before she arrives, Tasconu,” Saganu began slowly, “there is a small matter we should discuss.”

The lieutenant regarded his commanding officer with a furrowed brow. “Yes, sir?”

“Minder Emrys is… unique.”

“Of course, sir,” Tasconu replied. “I recall our first meeting some years ago, when she was merely an agent. She made quite an impression, even then.”

The Aristocra nodded. “She did, indeed,” he said. The corners of his eyes crinkled, a smile twitching briefly across his lips. “Perhaps more than you realize.” His expression sobered as he regarded the junior officer. “You recall my occasional respite on Zeltros?”

A chill washed over Tasconu, and he struggled to maintain a neutral expression. He was not sure he appreciated where this conversation was directed. “Of course, sir. You have another on schedule for next month.”

“We have never spoken of the reason for such leave,” Saganu explained. “And, while I recognize your inclination toward plausible deniability, you should know that such departures were planned to permit me to meet with Agent Emrys. Privately.”

“I… see.” Tasconu blinked, feeling the combined weight of his commanding officer’s gaze and the knowledge that he had once fought to ignore. “That is quite a long while to conduct a clandestine relationship, sir.”

“It is.”

Internally, the young officer struggled. Indulging such passions was, in high society, frowned upon. To indulge in such passion with a Human -- or a race other than Chiss -- could be grounds for renunciation by his family and banishment from the Ascendancy. And yet… the Aristocra had taken that risk, repeatedly, for eight years. His leadership had not suffered; his duties had not been neglected. And he trusted him, both to make arrangements and now, to understand the relationship the senior officer shared with the Imperial. How, then, could he violate that trust?

Tasconu looked up at the elder Chiss. “I will meet her,  _ Ch’asercuvsici _ ,” he said, “before I make a determination… but I suspect this will not be an issue for me.”

The station commander nodded, once. “Understood, Lieutenant.” He turned to depart, only to pause in the doorframe. “And Tasconu?”

“Yes,  _ Ch’asercuvsici _ ?”

“You should cancel my upcoming respite. I expect she and I will… make other arrangements.”

“Yes, sir. I will take care of it immediately.”

Tasconu remembered watching as his commanding officer nodded, then disappeared down the icy corridor. He did, indeed, meet Minder Emrys the following morning; he -- and the  _ Ch’asercuvsici _ \-- worked closely with her over the next few months, as they attempted to track the crime organization intent on the destruction of the Imperial intelligence organization and its personnel. And, while he had been unsure of her initially, any hesitation quickly passed by the wayside. The former Imperial operative was still as disciplined, dedicated, and focussed as she had been those eight years prior. 

Watching the interaction between she and the Aristocra was also enlightening. What had begun as a questionable affair seemed to have grown exponentially… to the complete surprise of both participants. The two complemented one another in a way that surprised Tasconu -- mentally, physically, and emotionally. They anticipated actions, phrases; conducted conversations without speaking a word in any language. It was a feeling he could not, even now, put into words. Human or not, she simply  _ was  _ his  _ En’von’ot _ .

Even with her assignment as liaison officer, the two had remained discreet…at least, until recently. Visibly shaken, Minder Emrys had appeared in the commander’s quarters, a strict departure from her usual demeanor. Tasconu knew immediately that something disturbing had happened in their pursuit of the criminals. He directed her to the Aristocra’s quarters, and then turned his attention back to the task at hand. She had not emerged again until morning.

That had been some two weeks previous. Given the unsettled nature of the desk before him, however, he suspected the previous night had ended in similar fashion. He would need to pull all security footage and ensure that it was… revised… well enough to account for her departure, and readmittance this morning. While he did not mind the effort, it was something that should not become a habit.

The chirp of the holocommunicator drew him from his planning. He frowned, activating the device. He was surprised to see the glow take the familiar shape of San’tasi’nuruodo, the current Syndic for House Nuruodo. “Syndic,” he said smoothly, schooling his expression. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Good morning, Lieutenant,” Santasi said with a curt nod. “I hope all is proceeding well?”

“For the moment, we are without incident.” Tasconu organized the flimsi into one pile, and began to sort the datachips. “What is it that I can assist you with?”

“Aristocra Tabarin wishes to speak with your commanding officer,” the syndic replied. 

“My apologies, Syndic, but he is currently unavailable. He and his...support staff have been conferring over a series of intelligence reports that demanded immediate attention.” The lieutenant pursed his lips. “Would you care to set an appointment for our respective commanding officers to meet and address any concerns Aristocra Tabarin harbors? We will, of course, work to his schedule.”

Santasi nodded. “That is quite acceptable, Lieutenant,” he replied. “I will discuss a time with the Aristocra and contact you soon.”

“I will look forward to your communication.” 

The blue light-image blinked out and Tasconu sighed. Sudden interest from the head of House Nuruodo could be nothing… or it could be something. A very big something. He pinched the bridge of his nose. His morning brief with his own Aristocra was about to get interesting.


	9. Opening Gambit (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shifting nature of galactic politics can sometimes make it difficult to determine who your allies really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows immediately on Part 1, taking place prior to KotET Chapter 2, "Run for the Shadows." The Keeper referenced in the story is fellow guildie, Ibiki, cast in the role of Saganu's cousin by our plotting and scheming. 
> 
> Posted with minimal revision.

Even as she made her way down the icy corridor and into the commander’s office, Adela could feel the apprehension rolling off Saganu in waves --  _ tidal _ waves. His voice, directed at the unstable blue holoimage before him, betrayed nothing, however.

“ _ I am always pleased to hear from you, cousin, _ ” he said in clear, untainted Cheunh. His eyes flickered to her and he discreetly held up his hand. He wanted to make sure she remained out of visual range of the holo.

Adela nodded, moving toward the side table where a morning cup of caf awaited her. She leaned against the table and sipped the hot beverage as the family conversation continued. 

“ _ But you are wondering why I contact you, _ ” the holoimage said. Like Saganu, his voice registered low, and Adela could detect the slightest hint of a true Csillan accent, buried beneath the digital distortion. There was also a trace of amusement in the tone as he spoke.

Amusement also crinkled the corners of Saganu’s eyes ever so briefly. He nodded. “ _ You could say that, _ ” he replied. “ _ So why  _ have _ you called, Tabarin? _ ”

Tabarin clasped his hands behind his back. “ _ There are rumblings within my house -- whispers concerned about your recent and ongoing support for a particular Imperial intelligence branch. _ ”

A spike of frustration lanced through Saganu, followed quickly by a conscious effort to remain collected. He furrowed his brow, outwardly offering an aura of confusion, his tone touched with caution. “ _ As members of the Imperial Intelligence community, they have long been our allies, _ ” he said, “ _ even when we do not share everything with them. _ ”

“ _ Ah, but they are no longer simply ‘Imperial Intelligence,’ are they? _ ” Tabarin regarded Saganu, gesticulating with one hand. “ _ They have become key contributors to the Alliance against Zakuul… an alliance which partners them with Republic interests. That could put them in direct conflict with Imperial interests. _ ”

“ _ Which, in turn, could put our support of their activities in direct conflict with the treaties in place with Imperial authorities. _ ” The frustration spiked again, internally, and Adela could sense the stronger effort it took to rein it in. “ _ I am not naive, cousin. I have considered the political realities of our current situation. As our allies, however, I felt it would be a betrayal of our honor to allow such criminal elements to destroy the organization… or to assassinate essential members of their staff. _ ”

“ _ I see. _ ” Tabarin nodded.  “ _ And this liaison officer -- Emrys, is it? She has nothing to do with this? _ ”

Adela narrowed her eyes at the holoimage, while she felt Saganu struggle to maintain his focus on his cousin.  _ This _ was the heart of the matter, then, she thought. There was only a brief pause before her partner responded. 

“ _ Of  _ course  _ she has something to do with it, cousin, _ ” the commander answered. “ _ We have worked together in the past, and I know her to be a valuable asset -- to the Empire and the Ascendancy alike. Her life has been on the line, as have any of the other agents serving the organization. _ ” He shook his head. “ _ I would do the same for any of them. She was simply assigned here due to our past collaborations. We have since formed an efficient and successful partnership. _ ”

There was a long moment of silence that followed, Tabarin obviously looking to his cousin with a cautious eye. “ _ Then you have not been compromised? _ ”

Saganu shook his head. “ _Our allies have long known of Chiss intelligence operations on Hoth, but the location and purpose of this station remains classified,_ ” he replied. “ _Beyond our own personnel,_ _it is known only to Agent -- ah, excuse me --_ Watcher _Emrys and our cousin, Ibiki, who now serves as Keeper._ ”

“ _ Keeper? _ ” Interest sparked, Tsobanu shifted his position, straightening. “ _ When did this occur? _ ”

“ _ Within the last week _ ,” Saganu replied. “ _ Their former commander has been classed as ‘missing in action.’ Ibiki was named as his successor. He has, in turn, promoted Agent Emrys to Director of Intelligence, and recruited several new officers to fill positions previously vacated. _ ”

“ _ Well, that  _ is _ an interesting turn of events. _ ” Aristocra Tabarin tilted his head to the side, regarding his cousin. “ _ Perhaps it is best, then, if you continue to… monitor… the situation, and keep me informed. _ ” He paused. “ _ And do advise Cousin Ibiki regarding his own responsibilities to the Ascendancy… especially in light of his status. _ ”

“ _ Of course. _ ” A terse note of irritation filtered into the phrase, one likely lost through the distortion of holocommunications. Adela watched Saganu clench his hand into a tight fist, resting against the arm of his chair. “ _ I will speak with him. _ ”

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Tabarin replied. “ _ And now, much as I would like to ‘catch up,’ I have several other calls to make this morning. I look forward to your next report. _ ”

Saganu swallowed back a retort, nodding instead. “ _ As do I. Until then, cousin. _ ” He reached up and severed the connection with the tap of a button. With the connection severed, he leaned backward in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Kriffing Hells!”

“I thought that was  _ my _ line,” Adela said. She looked to Saganu with a rueful grin. “I knew supporting current operations would put you in an uncomfortable position, but I was not aware it would create so much… family turmoil.”

“Family turmoil, as you put it, is what we do best,” her companion replied. Shaking his head, he regarded her with a derisive snort. “I am actually surprised it took this long for him to step in. He will now be expecting regular reports on our activities -- for better or worse.”

Placing aside her cup of caf, Adela crossed the office to close the distance between them. He looked up as she approached. His features relaxed slightly as she reached down and swept an errant lock of dark blue hair from his forehead, carding her fingers through the length. “Is there anything I can do?” she asked quietly.

“To be brave and disciplined and cunning,” he replied. “All the things you already are.”

She smirked at him, their hands joined now on the arm of his chair. “Keep talking like that, and you will very likely give me a complex.”

“I can do no less than tell the truth, beloved.” A wry grin twitched at the corner of his mouth, and he drew her hand to his lips, delivering a kiss to the back of her palm. “You  _ are  _ an asset -- to the Empire, to the Ascendancy, and, yes, to the Alliance.”

Adela settled back against the edge of his desk. She could feel the sincerity of his words, even as she watched him, asking, “Then you have no objection to our support of the Alliance?”

“Only a few concerns,” he replied. “It is entirely logical and efficient, however, to join forces against a common enemy -- especially one who represents such a dire threat to the galaxy at large. We both know that, as much as Sith rely on lingering hatred and strong passions, some are more… aware of the threat. It is my hope that even Empress Acina will come to a similar conclusion.”

“I would not hold my breath,” the agent replied. “Though, if she has surrounded herself with competent advisors, even miracles can happen.”

“Indeed.” Drawing in a deep, cleansing breath, Saganu shook his head. “And now, beloved, we should get back to work. The sooner these brigands are caught, the sooner you… and your colleages… are safe.”

Adela arched a brow. “Even if it means an end to my temporary station?”

“We will… face that eventuality when it arrives,” the  _ Ch’asercuvsici _ answered.

“You,” the agent began slowly, narrowing her eyes at him, “have something in mind already.”

He nodded. “Only if events unfold as I suspect they will. Now, I believe Tasconu is hovering outside my door with dispatches from last night…”

A glance over her shoulder revealed the angular, wiry Chiss as he stepped around the doorframe, a datapad and stack of flimsi in his arms. There was a slight purple tinge to his cheeks. “I am sorry to interrupt,  _ Ch’asercuvsici _ ,  _ En’von’ot _ , but I did not --”

Saganu waved him to silence. “No apologies are necessary, Lieutenant.” He gestured to the two empty seats opposite his desk. The junior Chiss moved to take one, placing the reports onto the desk. Adela moved into the other. “Let us begin.”


	10. Further Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants to tell the galaxy… but he’ll settle for his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continued alongside the guild plotline, investigating the rise of a criminal syndicate to intergalactic terror organization. Adela had been assigned as the intelligence liaison to CEDF intelligence on Hoth just prior to her promotion to Watcher and Director of Intelligence. Takes place before Chapter 1 of KotET, “Wrath and Ruin.”
> 
> Posted with minimal revision and a hat tip to dear friends Ibiki and Kerinn.

Evening settled onto Hoth and, as had become habit of late, _En’von’ot_ and _Ch'asercuvsici_ settled into a light dinner in his office as they continued to review incoming data. Adela, however, could sense as her companion’s attention wavered greatly from both the work and the meal. She lowered her fork. “Credit for them?”

Saganu blinked, red eyes finding focus on her. A rueful smile twitched across his lips. “My apologies, beloved,” he began. “I am afraid my mind tumbles over other problems.”

“Problems like… Tabarin?”

“Tabarin,” he conceded. “And Ibiki. His new position as Keeper will offer him political capital Tabarin and the House will wish to manipulate.” Wiping his mouth with his napkin, he tossed the square of white fabric onto the tabletop, then regarded her with pursed lips. “I will need to speak with him… soon.”

Adela nodded, leaning back in her chair. She furrowed her brow. “Before you do, there is one item we should discuss…”

“I get the distinct impression that I will not like this.”

“Nothing bad,” she replied, then paused, considering. “More… _interesting_ … than anything, perhaps.”

His lips twitched. “Then I will _definitely_ not like it.”

The operative regarded him, expression mirroring his. There was, however, an underlying impression of import lingering in her eyes. “It seems that you are not the only member of the family with questionable choices in companionship,” she said, “by Chiss standards, at least.”

Dark brows rose above scarlet eyes. “Ibiki?”

“Ibikinu.”

“Something tells me,” Saganu began slowly, “that _he_ has not chosen a brilliant, attractive human female for a companion.”

Adela shook her head. “Sorry, darling, but you seem to be the only one of your house who enjoys _that_ particular deviation,” she said. Her blue eyes glinted with dark amusement. “No, it seems that he and Agent Kerinn have ‘struck up an acquaintance,’ I think the holonovels say.”

“Agent Kerinn?” Saganu repeated. “She and Cousin Ibika served me that horrible distillation.” It was not a question.

“That would be the one.”

The Chiss grimaced. “While I am grateful for the time spent with you, I am less grateful for the poison,” he said. “And the security breach from that… droid… of hers. I will be forever grateful that Tasconu, at least, is the soul of tact.”

“I am simply glad you survived the experience.” Adela said, levelling a gaze at him. “The political fallout from your death would have been… unfortunate.”

His lips quirked into a lopsided grin, corners of his red eyes crinkling with amusement. “And you would not have missed me in the slightest.”

“Oh, not at all,” she commented airily. “You have been rather a thorn in my side these many years. A horrible, horrible distraction.”

“Hm. I will try to remember that the next time _you_ stealth into _my_ quarters.”

Chuckling, Adela shook her head. “All jokes aside, I thought, in light of recent developments, you should be aware of their… status.” She shrugged a shoulder. “She _is_ Chiss -- a point in her favor.”

Saganu pursed his lips. “That is true,” he replied. “But her ties to the Cartel and rather… unorthodox… methodology would weigh heavily against her.”

“Because of their potential for later political scandal?”

“Just so.” The furrow in his brow deepened, and concern radiated from him -- for his cousin, for himself, and for his house. Such close inspection from Tabarin was a development he could not have foreseen, and one that could have far-reaching effects, beyond his own honor. “I should speak with Ibiki as soon as possible.”

“Have Tasconu set up an appointment for tomorrow morning,” Adela replied. “I will even act as escort to ensure all blue liquor has been eradicated from the immediate area.”

Saganu sighed, shaking his head. “Your company is always appreciated, beloved,” he said. He paused a moment, and she could sense his hesitation. “As _En’von’ot_ , you are also welcome to participate in the discussion with Cousin Ibiki. I would, in fact, very much appreciate your input and assistance.”

To this, the operative blinked. “I-I am not sure what to say,” she stammered. “I...If you are sure, I would be quite honored to assist.”

“I am certain.” Pushing himself to stand, he rounded the corner of the desk and extended his hand. Adela took it, and he assisted her to her feet. She leaned forward slightly, arm slipping around her waist. “While we must continue to be cautious, if I show I can trust him with this -- with _us_ \-- perhaps he will feel he can trust me.”

Adela nodded. “He already trusts you,” she murmured, “you just want an excuse to tell him.”

“I want to tell the galaxy,” Saganu replied, drawing her to him. She felt, rather than saw, the slight smile that curved his lips. “But I will settle for my cousin.”


	11. Goose and Gander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Ascendancy, aside from its interaction within the Empire," Adela said, "remains isolated. It offers them greater opportunity to focus on internal targets, rather than external.”
> 
> Three such targets discuss the latest political machinations surrounding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continued alongside the guild plotline, investigating the rise of a criminal syndicate to intergalactic terror organization. Adela had been assigned as the intelligence liaison to CEDF intelligence on Hoth just prior to her promotion to Watcher and Director of Intelligence. 
> 
> Ibiki's dialogue and interactions were written by his player. 
> 
> Posted with minimal revision. Probably about to go AU with release 5.6.

Adela smoothed down the front of her white uniform tunic as she rounded the corner toward the watch desk, Saganu a half step behind. He, also, had exchanged his usual attire for that of a Chiss Imperial officer -- only the bronze accents along his sleeve, at his neck, and along his belt marked him as anything other than an agent. The armored guard shifted his stance at their approach, offering a salute before speaking. “Aristocra; Watcher,” he said, voice modulated through the rebreather built into his helmet. “Keeper is expecting you.”

“Excellent, Sergeant,” replied, straightening. The direct address caught him off guard. “We will proceed, then.”

“Of course, sir.” Reaching down, the guard tapped a command into the security console, and a small beep echoed in the silence. “The lift is ready for you. You will find Keeper in his office, on the Command Deck.”

“Thank you.” The Chiss paused, allowing Adela to take the lead. His hand hovered briefly at her lower back… until he spotted the numerous cameras along the bulkheads. Clearing his throat, he then followed her into the lift.

Keying the access code, the lift doors whispered closed, and the pod ascended. When the doors parted, they found themselves staring down a long corridor into a vast room. The two guards immediately came to attention, the scanners beside them humming to life. Adela and Saganu offered a nod in response, making their way down the corridor and into the office.

Vast, Adela decided, was an understatement. Cavernous might have been a better description, especially now that Commander Needleman’s things had been packed and shipped to storage. Keeper had done what he could to furnish the room in his own style -- a comfortable sofa arrangement to one side; desk, computers, and other tech devices to the other.  The spartan nature of the space only served to make the diminutive Chiss appear even smaller.

“Good morning, Cousin,” Saganu intoned, falling into step beside her.

Ibiki had finally finished up the mass amount of paperwork that he had inherited, a few minutes before his cousin walked in. He sipped his caf and looked up from his desk. “Good morning, both of you.” Setting his cup back down, he gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. “Please, take a seat. I have been told that we had some important subjects to discuss?”

Saganu nodded, watching as Adela seated herself, then followed suit. He then turned his attention to Ibiki. “I am afraid there is a… situation… that has come to light as a result of recent changes,” he replied. “You are aware that, despite my status, I still must answer to the Aristocra of House Nuruodo, yes?”

Ibiki nodded then leaned back in his chair and interlocked his hands in front of his chest. “Yes, I am aware.” He furrowed his brow slightly. “Situation...has me concerned, especially in the same sentence as House Nuruodo.”

“Aristocra Tabarin has taken notice of my recent support for your operations,” the Aristocra explained. He paused, pursing his lips. “Given the organizational support for the Alliance against Zakuul, he expressed concern that the relationship between your organization and my station may be in... violation of the Ascendancy’s understanding with Imperial authorities.

“I have made it clear that, as former Imperial Intelligence operatives, your organization remains a valued ally. I believe continued support is a matter of honor,” he continued, passing a sidelong glance at Adela. “I have also clarified my own reasons are not the result of… undue outside influence.”

Ibiki brooded in silence for a moment. “Our organization is still technically part of the Empire, thus I would not see our relationship as a violation, that I know of.” He paused, thinking. “But I am still a bit rusty on some of the politics of the Ascendancy as only reinitializing myself back into House Nuruodo… five or six years ago now? Being out of the loop for years makes it a bit hard to catch up.”

The younger Chiss looked at Adela then back to his cousin, a worried look passed across his features. “I do hope that this is not due to us placing Adela as a liaison to you.”

“Her assignment was of slight concern,” Saganu replied. “I explained our previous working relationship, however, and was able to allay his concerns… for the moment.”

Adela shifted slightly in her seat, sensing the discomfort radiating from him, as they both recalled the holocall with the Aristocra. The elder Chiss passed her a sidelong glance. “At the moment, regardless of the devastation wrought by Zakuulan forces, the Empire is still, technically, at war with the Republic. By working with Republic assets through the medium of the Alliance, we are, technically, sharing information with our enemies,” he said.

“While I do not agree with Tabarin,” he continued, “I do understand his perspective. In light of the continual political game we play among the Ruling Houses, it is natural for him to worry.” Saganu paused, offering a rueful smile. “I am, for the moment, to continue to observe and report. It makes me something of a liaison officer, myself.”

“Any time gained away from his direct attention is to our benefit.” Ibiki stated then couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his nose. “Yes, the political games….that is one thing I did not miss.” He let out a sigh. “The Ascendancy should see the threat that Zakuul is still. It is something that we should be uniting to fight.”

Ibiki shifted slightly in his chair, having been sitting for hours now and set his hands in his lap. “I do also understand his concern regarding working together. It is not as though we are compromising House Nuruodo secrets -- or, for that matter, any Ascendancy secrets. As I am sure happens in the Ascendancy, full information is never shared -- simply bits and pieces to help a common goal, while also gaining more information from our current….allies.”

“I believe I can speak for everyone here when I say that _we_ recognize the threat that Zakuul still represents, and that our resources are better spent facing such an enemy,” Adela interjected. “The Ascendancy, however, aside from its interaction within the Empire, remains isolated. It offers them greater opportunity to focus on internal targets, rather than external.” She levelled a gaze at Ibiki. “Which is why, my friend, you should be very cautious. Knowing now that you are Keeper, they will be watching.”

The junior Chiss gave a long sigh and quite possibly swore under his breath. “It seems I may have to have a talk with her on the importance of not flaunting our relationship.” He paused and looked at Adela. “To be honest I had not considered any complications that may arise from my new….affiliations with her, to my standing within the Ascendancy and my sudden promotion to Keeper; nor the political ramifications of all of those combined.”

Ibiki paused, a little at a loss of how to respond to this as he had never, until now, even thought about said complications for himself. He knew the complications between Adela and Saganu but he, not being anywhere near head of house, did not know of how any romantic relationship would affect his political standing. He gave a small little smirk. “Well I do suppose she does have the advantage of being a Chiss, even if she is not very...Chiss-y.”

“It is an advantage, no doubt,” Saganu replied, amusement flickering across his expression at the description. He drew in a deep breath. “She would be mostly welcomed… provided that she begins to understand a bit more regarding Ascendancy culture.”

“I suppose some lessons will have to be conducted.” Ibiki pauses and smirked slightly. “Not that she is going to enjoy that.” His smirk was replaced with a small frown and he placed one elbow against the arm of his chair. With a small sigh the Chiss leaned slightly to the left and interlocked his fingers.  

Ibiki’s red eyes flickered down to his desk for a moment then returned to Saganu. The pause felt like a lifetime for him as he worked on formulating how to express how lost he truly was in this subject. “I...this is unfamiliar territory for me. ” He couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his nose again and shut his eyes for a moment before leaning back in his chair again. “It just kind of happened. I usually think, well over think according to most, everything before coming to a decision on a choice but…”

“But sometimes the decision is made before we even realize there was a choice.” The Aristocra regarded his cousin, brows raised in inquiry. Pausing a moment, his lips curved into a reserved, but understanding smile. “I am well acquainted with the phenomenon. When I first began my adventure with a young Imperial agent, I suspect neither of us believed it more than an indulgence to explore our curiosity, sparked in the line of duty.”

His gaze drifted to Adela and the silver-haired agent imperceptibly nodded. “Almost a decade has passed now, and she is still at my side.” Here, he paused, pursing his lips briefly as he considered his next words. “I had not expected to find the courage, discipline, and honor of our people in a human woman. Nor had I expected to chance the scandal and personal cost to make her my mate, my _En’von’ot_ … and yet here we are. I cannot, for my life, imagine any alternative.”

Ibiki pondered over “mate” and _En’von’ot_ in the same context for a second in his head. Then his eyes widened as he looked between Adela and Saganu quickly. “Wait…” He raised his hand slightly to point first to his cousin then to the Watcher then back and forth again quickly. “I know the both of you have been together for some time, well not that amount, but I did not expect for you to officially….” The young Chiss leaned forward in his chair. “ _Can_ you officially?”

“I cannot - - officially,” Saganu replied. “Unless, of course, I choose to step away from my work, from the Ascendancy.” He gave a taut, humorless smile. “It may well come to that, one day. But for now, it remains… a private affair.”

A smile crept up onto Ibiki’s face as he looked to Adela. “I suppose this makes us cousins now.” Then he looked to Saganu. “I believe I now understand what you mean.” He paused for a moment, letting out a small sigh. “Why does the Ascendancy have to be so stubborn and xenocentric about everything?”

Ibiki took a moment to ponder, looking between Adela and Saganu; to what they had. Their...situation was already difficult to keep under the ever watchful eye of the Ascendancy. With all of the help he received from Saganu, mixed with Ibiki’s own unconventional relationship was not helping his cousin. He felt a bit guilty: Between the mountain of work remaining, hunting down the group that produced their messy situation, combined with his precious down time spent in his new relationship, he realized he had not actually taken the time to think everything through as thoroughly as he knew he should have.

“I do apologize that I have brought on more attention to your predicament, as it was not intended.” Ibiki rubbed the back of his neck with his hand for a second before returning it to his lap. “If the two of you ever need anything I would be happy to assist -- even if that is playing politics more carefully for the Ascendancy.”

To this, the Aristocra nodded. “I do appreciate that, Cousin,” he replied evenly. “I will admit that I inadvertently may have directed their attention to you, as I sought to explain our current position. Tabarin was not yet aware of your promotion, it seems. For that, I must apologize.”

“There is no need for you to apologize.” Ibiki gave a soft smile to his cousin. “It is actually for the best that you told him and informed me. Now I can be prepared.” He paused, thinking for a moment. “Even though I am back to being a standing member of House Nuruodo, I still do work for the Empire; my loyalties are still to Imperial Intelligence, first and foremost.”

Ibiki let out a small sigh. “I should set up a time to speak to Tabarin as the new Keeper to inform him officially; play my part of the politics as it were. Hopefully that can alleviate any concerns he may have.”

“He will likely be very receptive to the idea. I will forward the contact details for the syndic as soon as we return to Hoth,” Saganu said. “There is one last detail we should address, however - - my own ‘temporary assignment’ with your organization.”

At this, Adela blinked. “I was not aware this was to be a topic of discussion.”

The Aristocra cleared his throat. “It is a logical consideration, beloved. My designation as intelligence personnel would allow an ease of travel, unimpeded and incognito.” He looked to Ibiki. “With your permission, of course, Cousin.”

Ibiki gave a small nod to Saganu. “An excellent idea. Such an assignment might alleviate some of the tension, especially regarding the current affairs.” He then looked to Adela and gave a small reassuring smile. “With it, House Nuruodo might see their time is being wisely invested within our organization, while also making cooperation more secure for all involved. It would also reduce complications for us.”

Ibiki turned his attention back to his cousin. “Be sure to forward me all the necessary paperwork for me to sign.” He paused for a moment, pondering. “How do you wished to be attached to the agency? To my knowledge there are very few here that know of your position, making options a bit more open. That could prove beneficial.”

“It could, indeed,” the Aristocra replied, nodding. “Some eight years ago, I chose a codename -- Olys Dul’skal -- for use in my travels, to and from Zeltros. With assistance from Tasconu, it would be simple enough to provide a background and personnel details. My alter ego could then be under orders simply as an Expansionary Defense Force intelligence liaison, and a distant cousin to Keeper.”

Adela regarded them with a frown. “That might call too much attention to our actual history… and appear as no small amount of favoritism to our officers because you are ‘sleeping with the boss.’”

“It could, for Tabarin, be attributed to the cover,” Saganu began slowly, words carefully chosen. “In placing a liaison officer, the Ascendancy would exploit a past relationship to gain advantage, ostensibly to provide better access to potential assets and classified information. As to the agency personnel -- you know I am more than qualified for the position, and such ability can be proven, as necessary. It is not my intent, however, to undermine your authority.”

The Watcher pursed her lips as she considered his response. His sincerity was apparent in his expression, his body language, and in her Force perception. Yet the idea of public, personal interactions -- feeding the agency rumor mill -- with a man who was, essentially her husband in secret, set her off-balance. She could not, however, discern whether the foreboding she felt originated in the Force or her own doubts. Still, she implicitly trusted Saganu. If this was a risk he was willing to take, then she would follow.

“It does make sense, for exactly the reasons stated,” she replied at length. “If needs be, alterations may be made at a later time.” A wry grin twitched at her lips. “Given that there has already been quite a bit of rumour associated with my personal life, why not fan the flames a bit?”

“I agree with you, Cousin.” Ibiki gave a small nod. “The ties associated with this cover are almost too perfect for the Ascendancy; prior relationship ties” -- he looked back and forth between the two with a smirk -- “and the ties to me as the new Keeper. They would feel as they would have two of the higher-ups under watch and have potential influence over us.”

Ibiki placed his red eyes on the Aristocra. “In addition, I trust you and I know you have both organizations in mind vice if the Ascendancy sent someone else they would be more prone to bias, making them...complicated to work with.” He paused, shifted slightly in his seat. “I am almost certain that Tabarin would have asked or placed someone within Imperial Intelligence after we have had our meeting.” Ibiki then shifted his gaze to Adela. “As for the whispers within the agency...we will have to fabricate and solidify a more concrete ‘rumor’ -- as it were -- for them.”

His amusement was apparent, second only to his concern; Adela could almost _see_ that he was thinking. She eyed him warily, wry smile sneaking across her lips as she found herself unable to remain entirely serious. “I am almost afraid to ask what you have in mind… Cousin.”

Ibiki leaned forward in his chair and gave his new cousin a mischievous smirk. “Well why have them start their own when we could just as easily place our own?” He gave a shrug. “Now this subject is not my strong suit, but I happen to know someone that likes to think herself an expert in this predicament we have.” He leaned back and looked at both of them. “And of course we will need to have our stories straight.” Then he rested his red eyes back to Adela with a hint of concern. “Still, I do not wish to do anything that would affect you without your permission.”

“I think,” Adela began slowly, “that decision should be made based on her suggestion.” She paused. “Though I do wonder if you mean Ibika or Kerinn?”

Ibiki couldn't help give a small chuckle then he shook his head with a slight smirk.“I was thinking my sister, but I do suppose I _now_ have two individuals in my life with similar talents.” Ibiki paused as he got an idea. “I suppose that could come to our advantage as well...though with both of them together I think we may need some ground rules to not come to the same conclusion of your last meeting, cousin.”

“That would be appreciated,” Saganu replied. A lopsided grin twitched across his lips before he regained his professional demeanor.  “I understand that the liquor responsible has been determined to be a useful tool during interrogation of Chiss informers.”

Adela nodded. “It has. And, as such, any found at headquarters has been placed under lock and key… or given back to Yawkar.” She looked back to Ibiki. “And, while it might be beneficial to building the story, I think I would prefer _not_ to poison _Ch'asercuvsici_ again.”

“That… liquid has its own set of problems I am still trying to clean up.” Ibiki rubbed the back of his neck quickly before catching himself and returned to sitting upright. “The drink’s effects could be used in rumor but I would prefer if it was not actually ingested.” He looked to Saganu. “I have already inquired to my friend about synthesizing an antidote of sort to try to counter its effects.”  The younger Chiss let out a small sigh. “I will work on getting in contact with Ibika. She and Yawkar have been working together on one of the leads we acquired from Kaon.”

“A much needed innovation,” the Aristocra replied. He shifted forward in the chair, looking to his _En’von’ot_ and then to his cousin. “Then I believe we have discussed all we needed to address for the moment. Adela and I will await word on Cousin Ibika’s availability, and we can coordinate further at that time, yes?”

“Yes.” Ibiki nodded then stood up. “And while I do, if both of you could find the best angles that Ibika can use to find the best approach when we do meet with her.” He leaned down slightly to key in a few commands on his desk. “Now, I feel like I need a refill of caf.”

“That,” Adela said, rising, “is a brilliant idea.”

Saganu rose as well, lopsided smile curling his lips as he regarded her. “I will ensure Toscanu has a fresh pot available when we arrive.” He nodded to his cousin. “Until later, Ibikinu.”

Ibiki gave the two of them a small smile and grabbed his datapad from his desk. “I shall follow both of you out.”

“Very well,” the Aristocra replied with a nod. He fell into step beside Adela, his hand at the small of her back. The trio then headed for the lift and their separate destinations.


	12. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life imitates fiction even as Saganu informs Aristocra Tabarin of his investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continued alongside the guild plotline, investigating the rise of a criminal syndicate to intergalactic terror organization. Adela had been assigned as the intelligence liaison to CEDF intelligence on Hoth just prior to her promotion to Watcher and Director of Intelligence. Takes place some time after "Goose and Gander," and prior to KotET, Chapter 2, "Run for the Shadows."
> 
> Posted with minimal revision. Probably about to go AU with release 5.6.

Settling back into his overstuffed pillows, Aristocra Saganu -- know for now as Olys Dul’skal tightened his arm around the shoulders of his _En’von’ot_ \-- his consort -- as she curled into his side. His glowing red-eyed gaze swept over the room, assessing their surroundings in the dim ambient light. Financial access terminals and a workstation in one corner alluded to her propensity for a heavy workload and long hours. The comfortably worn couch and shamefully luxurious bed, however, showed that no matter how hard she worked, she enjoyed comfort in her down time. It was amply suitable, he decided, furnished for function with a nod to comfort and form.

She also, he noted, had indulged in a few more esoteric items: A well-executed painting of the Starship Graveyard on one wall; a wampa rug sprawled across the floor; and, in the living room, a color holo display of Hoth. To the casual observer, they were simply decor. But he understood why she kept them close -- the same reason he asked Tasconu to brew caf, though he, himself, drank little; why he learned Old Corellian and chose “Olys Dul’skal” as his cover. Each served as reminders, a way of keeping the other close. It was important, especially during those years when they lived for their Zeltronian rendezvous.

For the moment, such rendezvous were unnecessary. With her temporary attachment to the Chiss intelligence facility, time together was not difficult to manage, either for personal or professional reasons. And, while he had been initially skeptical, the Aristocra was more than happy to now have the full support of his assistant, Lieutenant Tasconu.

Tucking his hand behind his head, a smile tugged upward at the corner of his mouth. It had, in fact, been Tasconu who first addressed then-Minder Emrys as his _en’von’ot_ , a turn of events that surprised both he and Adela. It showed not only a level of respect for her, her abilities, and her relationship with the Aristocra, but also his willingness to take orders from her as the consort of his house. Not many other Chiss would be so welcoming.

The sleepy voice of said consort drifted to his awareness, movement of her lips tactile against his chest. “Hmm… Credit for them?” she mumbled.

“I was thinking Tasconu might need a promotion,” he replied. They were alone in the large apartment, but his voice still emerged quiet, perhaps in deference to the darkness and the late hour. “He has more than earned it, these past ten years.”

He could again sense the small movements of her facial muscles as her expression shifted -- to what he could not be sure. “Promotion would move him out of your service, would it not?” He need not be Force-sensitive to hear the disappointment in her tone.

Saganu nodded. “It would… if I were to promote him merely in the Defense Force,” he replied. “I thought, however, he might be better suited to take a role as my syndic.”

There was an unexpected, if drowsy, chuckle. “Been unofficial all these years,” she teased. Her voice took on a more somber note as she continued. “Very thankful for him, though.”

“As am I,” the Chiss replied. “Another officer in his position might have used the information to blackmail himself into a more prestigious position -- perhaps that of my syndic. But Tasconu has not. Instead, he has dedicated himself to his tasks and supporting the leadership of his house. I could not ask for more.”

“Much change for him?”

Pursing his lips, Saganu stared at the ceiling, considering the shift. “His duties would remain similar, but he would have the authority and latitude to act in my stead, where necessary.”

Adela hummed her approval. “Possibly a good thing, given your current ‘undercover’ assignment,” she said. “Going to be times when you are… unreachable.”

There was the slightest hint of mischief in her tone, despite her drowsiness and Saganu knew she implied both professional and personal reasons. He gave his own chuckle, feeling her shift against him, leg sliding over his. “Such as now?”

“Could answer now,” his consort replied, “but you get to ‘splain the bedhead and bare chest.”

He gave a smirk. “Depending on a caller, an explanation may not be necessary,” he replied. “One of the benefits of rank -- sometimes the Aristocra need not explain himself.”

Shifting again, Adela placed her hand flat on his chest, chin cushioned against her hand as she regarded him. Using his innate night vision, he could make out the wry grin tugging at her lips. She was more awake now, it seemed. “Dictator,” she teased. “Not worried about gossip?”

Saganu frowned. “Chiss are hardly without feeling… or physical need.”

“...that they would normally encourage be indulged on homeworld -- or, at the very least, with your own kind.”

“There are -- as you put it -- those of ‘my kind’ here on Dromund Kaas,” he said. “Aside from our working relationship, there has been little to foster such gossip concerning us. Some callers may simply assume that I have sought companionship while here.” He gave a chuckle. “Or I could be sleeping in bare essentials due to the heat and constant humidity on this forsaken planet.”

“Though I keep the bedroom temperature cool enough to ensure you are [i] _eminently[/i]_ comfortable.”

Uncovered to his waist, he had to admit that he _was_ comfortable. His eyes crinkled at the corners. “A fact they do not need to know.” Reaching over, he smoothed his hand over her arm and down her back. The cool surface of her skin confirmed his suspicions: She was cold. He tugged the blankets over her. “We need not keep it quite so chilled in here, beloved.”

“All this time on Hoth,” she said, “with my own room on station, I have adapted… somewhat. I find I sleep better in the cold.” Her pale fingers trailed over his chest. “And if recreating station temperatures means you stay here, then I am prepared to do so.”

As aloof and reserved as himself, the admission that she wanted him -- needed him by her side -- was a rare one. Reaching down, he held her gaze with his own, brushing a stray lock of silver hair from her forehead. “I held you on Zeltros, all those many nights. I will not slip away here,” he replied.

Her expression softened and she nodded. She then shifted up, their lips meeting in a kiss that conveyed much more than either wished to speak aloud. When they parted, she regarded him with a gentle smile. “When will you tell Tasconu he has been promoted?”

Corner of his lips twitching, he threaded his fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck, directing her lips back to his. “Tomorrow,” he murmured. “I will speak with him tomorrow.”

The chirp of the holocom unit on her desk interrupted the physical conversation. “That,” Adela interjected between kisses, “cannot be good news. Not at this hour.” With a sigh, she pulled away, tossing back the covers even as she reached for her robe, draped over the bedside chair. She flung the long locks of silver hair over her shoulder and flopped behind the desk. The comm activated as she finished tying her robe.

A glowing blue facsimile of Tasconu hovered over her desk. The Chiss assistant cleared his throat as soon as he noted her attire. “My apologies for the late hour, _En’von’ot_ ,” he said, “but Aristocra Tabarin is on the line and is requesting conference with the head of house.”

His feet were on the floor before Tasconu completed his apology. He stepped into the lower half of his pajamas and moved to stand behind Adela. Tasconu apologized again, and Saganu could almost see the younger Chiss blush, despite the lack of contrast in the image. “I-I am sorry, _Ch'asercuvsici_. I knew that you were expecting --”

Saganu held up a hand to silence his assistant. “Patch the call through, Tasconu. I will take it here.”

“Are you certain?” Tasconu asked in surprise. “The change of location will be apparent.”

“It will,” the Aristocra conceded. “But I intend to inform him of my infiltration plan, already in effect --”

“Which would explain your presence on Dromund Kaas.”

“Exactly.”

His assistant nodded. “Very well, _Ch'asercuvsici_.” He looked to Adela, then back to his head of house. “Shall we say to the count of ten? That should give you time.”

Saganu gave a chuckle. “That will do nicely. Thank you, Tasconu.”

With one last nod, the familiar form of his assistant blinked out. His consort pushed herself to her feet, turning. A mischievous grin lighting her features, she trailed her fingers across his chest as she stepped past him. He watched with his own amused expression as she slipped out of her robe and then back under the covers. Her expression made it clear she would be waiting for him.

The Aristocra cleared his throat. He then assumed the seat she had vacated. A few seconds later, the emitter flared to life, familiar form of Tabarin taking shape, hovering at eye level. “Ah, Cousin,” he said. “Your assistant tells me you are on Dromund Kaas. My apologies for disturbing you at this hour.”

“No apologies necessary,” Saganu replied. “I find the heat makes it difficult to sleep on this soggy rock.” He offered a wry grin before returning to a more neutral expression. “I assume you are returning my call?”

Tabarin nodded. “I am. I would have responded previously, but there was some concern with House Mitth --” He paused, shaking his head and waving his hand. “You need not be concerned. It has been handled.”

“Of course.” Saganu retained his neutral expression, fighting the urge to chuckle. What was a bit of a powerplay among cousins, after all? He made a mental note to send Tasconu sniffing down that particular trail at a later date. For now, he directed his attention to the matter at hand. “Following our discussion regarding my support of Imperial Intelligence, I did a good deal of thinking.”

“Oh?”

“To assess the situation fully -- and to provide better access -- I have opted to investigate further,” he replied. “With assistance from Ibiki, I have established myself as a Chiss intelligence liaison to the organization.”

The head of House Nuruodo raised his brows. “Undercover?” he asked. “It is not necessary that you should investigate, Cousin. As head of house --”

“As head of house, I felt it necessary to ensure that our allies can be trusted without endangering my own operatives,” Saganu said, finishing the thought for himself. “I was not prepared to delegate a task I am not willing to execute myself. This allows me to observe the effects of our contributions first hand -- to verify the risks are worth taking. I can ensure House Nuruodo receives regular, unbiased reports of their activities.”

Though he attempted to keep his expression neutral, Saganu could see realization of the possibilities flicker across the senior Chiss’ features. “With assistance from Ibiki, you say?”

Saganu nodded. “It is my hope that his cooperation -- with my input -- will offer the opportunity to influence their operations to our benefit, when or if the need arises,” he answered.

“And Watcher Emrys? Can she be trusted?”

“She can,” he conceded. “Her own allegiances tend toward individuals rather than organizations. Our collaboration has been mutually beneficial, encouraging an understanding between us. Over the past few weeks, she has worked closely with myself and Lieutenant Tasconu to establish my cover.”

Saganu heard the soft rustle of fabric to his left and he struggled to maintain his focus on Tabarin, to keep his expression or body language from betraying him. He forced himself to continue breathing normally, watching the ranking Aristocra for any sign he heard the movement. To his relief, there was none. Tabarin nodded at length. “As your alter ego would be a Defense Force asset, I would like to see a copy of his personnel dossier.”

“It is already available in the system.” Saganu pursed his lips, glancing down at the console, seeking to activate the keyboard. He located the command after a moment, and then proceeded to access the Defense Force personnel database. The image of Tabarin was replaced by a holoprojection of his own image, clad in the white liaison uniform he preferred, the brief file for “Olys Dul’skal” to the right.

There was a long moment of silence that followed, ostensibly as his cousin reviewed the file. “Olys Dul’skal,” Tabarin repeated. “Not an Ascendancy name.”

“His -- _my_ given name is included in the file.” Saganu pursed his lips. “It was noted, however, that I might be better trusted among intelligence personnel if I chose a name more suited to the Empire than the Ascendancy.” He tapped the control panel, closing the connection with the database. “Watcher Emrys has told me it means ‘old friend’ in Old Corellian.”

Eventually, the file blinked out, replaced once again by the light model of Aristocra Tabarin. “Somehow fitting, given the role that she plays in your -- ah, _his_ history,” he commented. “And she agreed to this role?”

Saganu nodded. “It is common trade for any intelligence agency to exploit a past relationship to gain advantage -- theoretically to provide better access to potential assets and classified information. You and I both know the Defense Force is no exception. The story is something hatched between she and Tasconu, and it certainly strengthens my own cover among the Chiss personnel already allocated to the agency.”

“You are not wrong,” Tabarin replied slowly. His eyes narrowed. “This relationship with Watcher Emrys -- could it also be exploited, if necessary?”

“It could be.” Saganu missed only a half a beat as he struggled to maintain his demeanor. A natural question in their line of work, he knew the Aristocra would ask. It did not, however, mean he was prepared to consider it. “She has, however, conducted herself with the courage, cunning, and discipline of our own people. I would not wish to betray that.”

“So noted.” The image flickered, and Aristocra Tabarin looked beyond the camera range. He turned back to Saganu. “I have another incoming call, but I must confess I am not entirely convinced this is the best course of action.”

“I understand your concerns, Cousin,” Saganu replied. “But, as you are hesitant to trust the information I receive from Watcher Emrys, then I see no other alternative than to gather the information directly. This allows me to do so, with a minimum of fuss.”

Tabarin furrowed his brow, lips pursed into a thin line. “Very well. Continue your observation and reporting for the moment, _Agent Dul’skal_. I will anxiously await your reports.”

The Chiss known as Olys Dul’skal nodded, acknowledging the order. “Then, until next time, good day, Cousin.”

Tabarin disappeared, blue glow replaced by that of Kaas City filtering through the rain-streaked windows. Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention and he turned. He spotted saw Adela, sauntering toward him, hips swaying in an exaggerated manner. His gaze traced her long silver hair, draped over one shoulder; her porcelain skin was almost luminous in the dim light. An expression of amusement and mischief lit her features, their eyes meeting once again. “Exploit our relationship, hm?”

“Something tells me, beloved,” Saganu said, attention following her as she approached, “that will continue to be a two-way pass.” His breath caught as she moved to stand astride him in the chair, and he found his interest - - previously smothered by the holopresence of Tabarin - - sparked once again. He brought his hands to her hips, peering up at her. “Now, about that cover story…”

Her grin widened. “We should be _very_ thorough. And accurate.”

“By all means.”

It was the last intelligible comment until well after dawn.


	13. En Garde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit by the ranking Aristocra puts everyone on their guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continued alongside the guild plotline, investigating the rise of a criminal syndicate to intergalactic terror organization. Adela had been assigned as the intelligence liaison to CEDF intelligence on Hoth just prior to her promotion to Watcher and Director of Intelligence. Takes place at some time following "Pillow Talk," and probably after KotET Chapter 2, "Run for the Shadows."
> 
> Posted with minimal revision.

Like so many things on Dromund Kaas, there was simplicity and symmetry to the apartment tower, inside and out. The result was a very clean aesthetic… and that too many things looked alike -- including the front door to the apartment currently occupied by his Aristocra and his Consort. It was thus that Seo’tasco’nuruodo heaved a sigh of relief when the door slid aside, revealing the familiar features of said Consort.

“Tasconu,” she said. “This  _ is _ a surprise.”

“To us both,  _ En’von’ot _ ,” he replied. His gaze dusted over her, hurriedly taking in her attire: white-grey tunic, pants, and boots, all accented in a bronze-gold, colors representative of her mate’s ruling house. “I do not have long -- Aristocra Tabarin is moments behind me. He wishes to speak with my commanding officer.”

There was a brief widening of blue eyes, after which her expression returned to neutral. “Of course,” she replied coolly. “Come in and make yourself at home. I will go… change into something more appropriate.”

“A wise course of action,” Tasconu replied. He followed her into the apartment and the door slid closed behind him. She strode with purpose through the spacious entry, across the corridor, passing into what must serve as her --  _ their _ bedroom. The  _ En’von’ot _ paused in the doorway, gesturing to another room to his right.

“There is tea prepared on the table,” she explained. “And the Aristocra is upstairs, working. You should sound the alarm while I change.”

Another door down the corridor parted and Aristocra Saganu -- known for the moment as Olys Dul’skal -- emerged. He wore the most casual clothes Tasconu had ever seen on him. Unlike his consort, the head of house had chosen a pair of dark charcoal trousers and a loose white shirt, open at the collar. His boots had clearly been placed aside, and he padded along in only sock-clad feet. “Was that the door I heard, beloved? I --”

Saganu stopped himself short. “Lieutenant,” he said. “This is unexpected.”

“So it is.” The  _ En’von’ot _ looked to Tasconu, expression conveying her focus. “I will leave explanations to you.”

“Of course,  _ En’von _ \-- ah,  _ Watcher Emrys _ ,” the Chiss lieutenant replied. He recognized he should ensure he did not address her properly -- with her understanding and consent -- in the presence of Aristocra Tabarin. She nodded and the bedroom door closed almost in his face.

“Watcher Emrys and I were about to have tea,” Saganu said. He gestured to the room indicated earlier before leading the way. “What is it that brings you here in such alarm, Tasconu?”

“Aristocra Tabarin is on his way, sir, and is likely only a few moments behind.”

His own Aristocra raised his brows in surprise, busying himself with finalizing their tea preparation. “I see. Then he has concluded his conference with Empress Acina.” 

The tone of his response was familiar -- the elder Chiss suspected the visit was more than a simple “while already so far from home.” As with the  _ En’von’ot _ , however, such thoughts were not reflected in his expression or body language. He moved with focused deliberation as he poured three cups of tea. “He is travelling alone?”

“I expect so, Aristocra. Syndic Santasi was given alternate items to attend.” Tasconu paused, next thought spilling out before he could sensor it. “You do not trust Santasi, do you?”

“By nature of his position, he must have the best interests of House Nuruodo in mind at all times,” Saganu began cautiously. “That is to be commended. It is quite another thing, however, to revel in the miseries of others -- especially after inflicting them, or seeking them out.” He shook his head. “No, Santasi enjoys his job a great deal more than he should -- and more than is healthy for my own political survival.”

At this, Tasconu nodded. He was entirely thankful for the candor. It was the first time the Aristocra had spoken so openly or plainly. Any response of his own was interrupted by the door chime. 

His Aristocra straightened. “If you will finish preparing our tea, I will greet our guest,” he said. “Do not prepare the fourth cup until you hear us in the hall.”

“Very good.”

There was a brief glance toward the closed bedroom door, and then Saganu was gone. Tasconu could hear conversation, unable to make out words until the two made their way into the hall. He counted to ten, then turned over the empty cup and began to prepare it.

“I  _ do _ notice it is quite comfortable here,” Tabarin commented.

“Watcher Emrys has been very accommodating,” Saganu replied. “She has agreed to the installation of rather robust cooling units in key locations.” He offered a wry grin. “I am told she has one in her own quarters now, having grown so accustomed to the chill on station.”

Tabarin regarded his counterpart with raised brows. “Indeed?” He chuckled. “Your Watcher Emrys continues to surprise.”

As the ranking Aristocra took his seat, there was the briefest flicker of [i] _ something[/i] _ across the features of his own head of house. Worry? Confusion? And was that a twitch of the corner of his mouth? Even after so many years as his assistant, Tasconu could not pinpoint the meaning. He did, however, note the diction chosen by Aristocra Tabarin. It made him wonder -- not for the first time -- if the ranking leader did not already suspect a relationship between his Aristocra and the human agent. 

“She is a remarkable woman,” Saganu conceded. He passed Tabarin the cup he prepared, hand steady, expression neutral with a touch of amusement to his eyes. “But you are hardly here to discuss her virtues.”

“Another time, perhaps,” the Aristocra said. Carefully sipping his tea, he observed the younger Chiss over the rim of the cup. “No, I am here today to discuss the loss of one of our assets above Tatooine.”

Saganu nodded. “Ah. Yes.”

Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention and Tasconu glanced up. Watcher Emrys emerged from the bedroom, now wearing a light duster, tunic, and trousers in dark grey that set off her silver hair in an attractive fashion. He noted for the first time, too, that his Aristocra had maneuvered his superior such that his back was to the corridor, unable to see from where Adela emerged. “Is the tea ready?” she asked, making her way into the room.

Tasconu straightened, casting a sidelong glance to Tabarin as the aristocra rose, turning his attention to her arrival. “Watcher Emrys,” he began slowly, “we have gained a guest.”

“So I see,” she replied, wry grin twitching at the corner of her mouth. She looked immediately to Saganu for an introduction.

“Aristocra Tabarin, may I present Watcher Adela Emrys, Director of Intelligence,” Saganu said, gesturing to her as she rounded the edge of the couch. “Watcher Emrys, Desta’bari’nuruodo, Aristocra of House Nuruodo.”

“An honor to finally meet you, Aristocra,” Adela said.

The ranking Aristocra offered a slight smile. “And you, Watcher Emrys,” he replied. “I have heard a great many complimentary things about you from both Lieutenant Tasconu and our dear friend.”

“They are both very honorable, dedicated Chiss.” She looked to both Saganu and Tasconu. If her gaze warmed, then lingered a split second longer on Saganu, it was difficult to tell. “I feel very privileged to have earned their regard.”

“Indeed.” Tabarin gestured to the couch opposite him. “I do not wish to interrupt your tea. Please -- join us.”

The Watcher nodded, moving around the edge to take a seat on the opposite couch. She reached for the steaming cup of tea Tasconu had prepared for her, crossing her legs as she settled in. She sipped her tea. “What is it that would bring you here, Aristocra? We are a great distance from Naporar.”

“I am sometimes called upon by the Emperor -- or, in this case,  _ Empress _ , to deliver a status update on my assets and contributions to the war effort,” Tabarin replied. “And, while it is inconvenient, it does provide me an opportunity to travel that I do appreciate.” He paused and sipped his own tea, eyes following Saganu as he took a seat beside the silver-haired agent. “I only wish the climate were more accommodating.”

“We all do,” Adela said with a chuckle. “Those of us with residences here are certainly  _ not _ here for the weather.”

“And, in the interest of returning to a more welcome climate, I should move on to the topic that brings me here.” Leaning against the backrest, Tabarin regarded them with pursed lips. “In the course of your efforts against this criminal syndicate, we have lost one of our ships.”

Saganu pursed his lips. “The  _ Whitefang _ .”

“Indeed. The ship was lost over Tatooine, after a brief battle,” the ranking Aristocra said. His gaze came to rest on his cousin. “Slightly off his scheduled course.”

“I requested assistance from The  _ Whitefang _ , asking the captain to shadow a ship we believed to be associated with the syndicate,” Saganu explained. “Reaching Tatooine, they were discovered and fired upon. Unable to flee, they returned fire. Ultimately  _ both _ ships were lost… with minimal casualties on part of the Defense Force.”

Furrowing her brow, Adela looked to her companion. There was an edge to her voice when she spoke, one that, having worked with the two for some time now, Tasconu recognized as a mixture of concern and frustration. “I am relieved our losses were kept to a minimum,” she said slowly.

Tabarin regarded the two with a keen eye. “They were,” he said. “Our only casualties were lost during the initial salvo from the suspect ship.” He directed his next question to Adela. “I trust your teams were able to salvage some samples for analysis?”

“They were. Both the metallurgy and trace analysis are proving difficult, due to a great deal of site contamination,” she replied. “It is my hope the reports will be complete soon. We are losing more time than any of us would wish.”

A quiet moment followed, Saganu turning his cup counter clockwise on the saucer. “If you will recall,” he began slowly, then looked up, “[i] _ Whitefang[/i] _ was an intelligence asset, and under the command of Captain Aeven -- my cousin of the first degree. It was, therefore, well within my purview to reassign the ship according to my needs at the time.” He pursed his lips. “The loss is regrettable, but the ship [i] _ was[/i]  _ already due for retirement and replacement by the end of the next year.”

There was a hint of surprise in Tabarin’s expression that quickly gave way to wry amusement. He narrowed his eyes in appraisal. “Point taken,” he conceded. “Though I would prefer that, in the future, I should be notified of your requisition… before I find the ship at the bottom of a scrap pile.”

Saganu held his gaze for a long moment, and tensions between the two escalated slightly. Though technically Aristocra of a vassal house to Nuruodo, the prestige of his own house was on the rise. Still, there was a history of respect and cooperation between the two that had long proven beneficial. Neither was ready to jeopardize that relationship. At length, Saganu nodded. “Noted. And next on your agenda?”

The ranking Aristocra offered a wry grin, shaking his head. “Nothing more. I simply wished to discuss this issue in person, with as little fanfare as possible,” he said. “And to see how you are settling in.” His attention shifted to Adela. “I must thank you for your efforts. It is clear my cousin feels quite at home here.”

“No thanks are necessary, Aristocra,” Watcher Emrys replied. “There were, of course, a few bumps and bruises along the way. Had we not developed a previous rapport, I believe the transition would not have progressed as smoothly.” She hesitated a beat. “I can, of course, offer you a tour, if you would like. Decorations are not quite complete, but the training room and work area are certainly in order.”

“Knowing your dedication as I do,” the ranking Aristocra said slowly, “I admit I  _ am _ curious to see where you must spend a great deal of your time.”

Tasconu felt his stomach sink at the flicker of satisfaction in Tabarin’s red eyes. He did not, however, notice a visible reaction on the part of the Watcher… save perhaps the ghost of a smile flickering across her lips, hidden behind her tea cup. “Then we will have to indulge that curiosity,” she said.

The Lieutenant suddenly wondered if, for the first time, Aristocra Tabarin would be outmatched.


	14. A Fine Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hmm.” Her back against his chest, he felt the syllable vibrate through her, even as her cheek came to rest against his. She regarded him in the reflection. “How do you do it?”
> 
> He furrowed his brow. “Do what?”
> 
> “Walk the line between beloved cousin and leader of your house,” she replied. “As your consort, I know there is a middle ground -- that I need to discover it, at least in our dealings with Ibikinu…” Her fingertips danced over his hands, tracing the curves of his fingers as they curled over her hip and held her close. “I am afraid I failed at that tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in some nebulous time after the previous chapter. 
> 
> Posted with minimal revision. Probably about to be rendered AU after release 5.6.

Stepping up to the entrance of the Kaas City apartment, Aristocra Saganu -- known here as “Olys Dul’skal” -- hesitated briefly before entering the access code he had been given. The door slid aside with a quiet hiss. The apartment was much as he remembered it, only this time, the lights were dimmed, the entry lit only by the ambient light of Kaas City beyond, filtering through the rain-streaked windows. Looking straight through, he could see the warm glow of a floor lamp illuminating the bedroom beyond.

He said nothing as he crossed the entry and the corridor. She would, after all, sense him well before now. Moving into the bedroom, he found his _En’von’ot_ leaning heavily against the window frames, eyes directed out into the rainy Dromund Kaas night. Her eyes met his in the reflection. Even without her gift, he could see she was conflicted, blue eyes alight with both affection and sadness. A wan smile curved her lips. “You stopped by the lounge,” she said quietly.

Saganu nodded. He joined her at the window, his hands coming to rest on her hips as he stood behind her. She shifted her weight to lean heavily against him, his lips grazing her temple. “My cousin -- and Agent Kerinn -- will be arriving for a late lunch tomorrow,” he murmured. “We will _discuss_ this recent turn of events then.”

“Hmm.” Her back against his chest, he felt the syllable vibrate through her, even as her cheek came to rest against his. She regarded him in the reflection. “How do you do it?”

He furrowed his brow. “Do what?”

“Walk the line between beloved cousin and leader of your house,” she replied. “As your consort, I know there is a middle ground -- that I need to discover it, at least in our dealings with Ibikinu…” Her fingertips danced over his hands, tracing the curves of his fingers as they curled over her hip and held her close. “I am afraid I failed at that tonight.”

The warmth of her touch stood out starkly against the ambient temperature of the room and he noted, for the first time since his arrival, the two large cooling vents spilling frosty air into the room -- a change since his last visit. “It is a difficult balance to strike,” Saganu replied, “one that I will struggle with, myself, in this situation.” He paused, pursing his lips briefly before continuing. “Watching him build what we, ourselves, desire more than anything -- publicly -- and with someone who, even now, may pose a threat to me and those I care about. We are entirely of like minds on this, beloved.”

Adela nodded slowly. “And yet, knowing Ibikinu -- knowing how much he has struggled, what he has overcome, I want him to be happy.”

Saganu sighed. “I will admit that I was not expecting this development quite so quickly. Especially after our conversation a few weeks ago. He seemed content to wait, to counsel her; teach her.”

“It was not entirely of his doing,” his _En’von’ot_ said. She drew in a cleansing breath, her fingers still tracing lines over his. “There was, apparently, a random discussion regarding children, at which point I believe she decided -- to her credit -- that marriage should at least precede children. She then climbed onto the bar and set about proposing to our dear cousin.” Her lips curled into a lopsided, if wary, smile. “He panicked -- strong enough that I could sense it -- and stealthed out.”

“I see.” The Aristocra offered his own echo of a smile. “I take it they were able to resolve his panic?”

“Apparently,” she answered. “I -- and the other attendees -- departed for the recreational area, leaving them to their own devices for a time. When they emerged a few moments later, it had been resolved, and Ibikinu had accepted her proposal.”

Saganu brushed his lips against her temple again, a gentle and absent-minded kiss as his thoughts wandered. He had no regrets in binding himself to the woman he held, but even he had to admit that the clandestine nature of their relationship could feel… _constrictive_. He wanted nothing more than to proclaim her his wife; to openly allow her to share his work and the political burdens she currently bore in secret. He knew she shared these ambitions, craved them as his companion and equal.

Children had never been discussed. He had to admit a primal pull was there -- to see that child, a being that shared their strength, their intelligence, grow into the wonders of the galaxy. To pass on the legacy that was his house. Was this something _she_ wanted? Was this concern also aback of her current mood? Was having a child a further risk _he_ was willing to take? He knew he needed to ask before even beginning to address the answers.

“Beloved…” he began slowly.

In her reflection, he could see her brows arch. “Hm?”

Saganu furrowed his brow. “Are you -- would you --”

Adela leaned forward slightly, turning to study him. Close as they were, connected as they were, he knew she had to sense the emotions tumbling through him at that moment. She furrowed her brow, concern clearly written in her features as she waited for him to continue.

“Perhaps we should… discuss having our own children.”

Blue eyes widened, mouth gaping slightly as she gave a quiet gasp. Still, he noted, she did not move away. “Beloved, I -- this is not -- ” She paused, swallowing. “Do you _want_ children?”

“I am… undecided,” he replied at length. He explained his earlier thoughts -- the joy that seemed to swell in his chest at the idea of seeing the best parts of them intermingled in a child; the more basic desire to pass his legacy on to his own next generation. “But I am also aware that such decisions are not made in a vacuum. And that there is no small amount of risk involved -- physically, socially, politically. Any child -- or children -- would remain in shadow… especially any who more resembled my heritage, who might inherit our house.”

“It would be a heavy burden to bear,” she said, voice quiet. “Unable to acknowledge them, to care about them? I… do not know if I could do such a thing. And if they resembled _me_ , the risk of exposure…” She shook her head. “I cannot say I do not want children, but the cost, beloved, might be too great.”

Saganu sighed, nodding. He had his answers. “If family is something we both desire, then it would be worth the risk.”

His consort regarded him for a long moment, lips pursed. “Do not let your cousin’s future dictate ours.” Her expression softened, left hand coming to rest gently against his cheek. She turned, stepping to face him fully, his hands still on her hips. “I have been thrilled for my brother and sister-in-law. But for _us_ \-- we should enjoy what we have now; trust the rest to come as it will.”

The Aristocra considered her answer. As a human, and one raised in a closely-knit family herself, his _En’von’ot_ would be unwilling to send any children off at birth. There was genuine affection, attachment to a child -- a grandfather; cousins; an aunt, and two uncles -- and holidays to be spent in their company. And, while she was quite reserved for a human, there was no denying her family connections. There was only living them and understanding the heritage. The nature of their relationship would preclude such things. Her family would willingly keep the secret… but any leak would be disastrous for his own standing and that of his family in the Ascendancy. It was a risk _he_ might be willing to take, but not necessarily one _she_ was prepared to take on his behalf.

At the same time, both seemed content with their relationship -- or rather, as content as one can be, in such a clandestine affair. It was perhaps for this reason that the question of children had not, in the past decade, come to the fore. And likely the reason why it was truly not a concern of hers now, he thought.

“You are, of course, entirely correct.” Saganu closed the distance between them, her chin tilted up as she regarded him. “Tell me, my Red Flame: What it is that I can do, to help you prepare for tomorrow?”

Adela shook her head. “Nothing,” she replied. “Knowing what awaits, I can be better prepared -- mentally and emotionally -- to deal with what comes.” A smile touched the corners of her eyes, one he was relieved to see. “And knowing that we will face tomorrow together strengthens me immensely.”

“Then I propose,” he replied slowly, arms slipping around her, “that, in the interim, we indulge in our cover story -- to revel in the freedom that it provides.”

Mischief sparked in her eyes as she settled into his embrace. “That, _Agent Dul’skal_ ,” she murmured, her lips against his, “is a plan I can definitely support.”


	15. Inference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranking Chiss rarely say directly what they mean.

Senator Miurani’kore’nuruodo, known by most simply as “Koren,” sipped her tea in the still quiet that surrounded her. She could feel the focussed gaze of her nephew, however, weighing on her carefully. “If there is something you wish to say, Aristocra,” she said, “I do wish you would say it.” She cast him a wry grin.

“My apologies, Senator,” Aristocra Tabarin replied, returning the grin. “I was simply considering the best way to approach a particular topic of conversation.” He sipped his own tea, eyes narrowed briefly over the rim of his cup. “It is my understanding that you are planning a trip to Dromund Kaas.”

“Well, it has been quite some time since I last saw my son.” She lowered her own cup, placing it onto the small table before her. She then turned her own appraising gaze on the head of House Nuruodo. “I had, of course, begun to plan an excursion to Hoth, only to learn that he was ‘on assignment.’”

“Indeed.” Tabarin moved to pour more of the steaming brew into both cups. “He continues to direct our intelligence efforts remotely, with assistance from his new Syndic.”

“Ah, yes… Tasconu.” Koren picked up the refilled vessel, shifting her position slightly. She leaned against the back of the couch, crossing her legs, and cradled the cup with her hands resting in her lap. “It was he who informed me of the change. I was surprised. I thought it unusual for a base commander to take on such an assignment.”

“Perhaps so,” Tabarin conceded. “Your son saw a need and took proactive action, volunteering. He believes he cannot ask of his personnel what he will not do himself. A notable quality in leadership.”

Koren raised her brows. “Volunteering?” she echoed.  _ That _ was new information, she thought. “Then all is well with his command?”

“Of course it is.” The Aristocra gave a chuckle. “He continues to execute his duties well, and to the benefit of himself, his house, and the Ascendancy. I would not dream of removing him from his position.”

Relief swept through the senator, relaxing knotted tension in her shoulders. She refused to allow it to show, however, as she continued the  _ tete e tete _ with her nephew. “Then what role  _ is _ he currently playing on Dromund Kaas?”

“Officially, the head of your house has taken no role on Dromund Kaas,” Tabarin replied slowly. “There is, however, a  _ Lieutenant Dul’skala’nuruodo _ of the Expansionary Defense Force who is… embedded with their intelligence service. He is there to support Alliance operations and report his observations back to me.”

There was an impish spark in his eyes and Koren wondered what might be so amusing. “He is undercover, then, as this lieutenant?”

Tabarin picked up a datapad from the table, powering it up and tapping in a few commands. He offered it to her. “Lieutenant Dul’skala’nuruodo -- otherwise known as ‘Olys Dul’skal’, ‘Ollie’, or ‘Kal’ in Imperial circles.” She took it, seeing that it was the dossier for his cover. “Selected for his assignment, due to his past affiliation with the current director for intelligence, Adela Emrys.”

Koren scrolled through the short biography, noting a few of the key details -- parents, career progression, and promotions. Mention of the Imperial agent caught her attention, as well. “The same Emrys mentioned here?” She passed the datapad back to her nephew.

“The same.”  Tabarin powered down the device and placed it next to the tea service. “She has risen through the ranks and served as executive officer to our cousin, Ibikinu, in his position as head of intelligence. She was promoted to director when he was appointed Keeper.”

“So he trusts her.”

“He seems to, yes. And she has shown a good deal of loyalty to both Ibikinu and your son.”

She frowned. “So he did actually work with her, investigating the corrupt Imperial officer?” she asked. Koren thought that to be a fabricated detail, added to expand the cover story.

The impish gleam returned to her nephew’s eyes. “He did. That investigation was almost a decade ago. Given that it was handled quietly, he and Tasconu were able to include the information for Lieutenant Kal. It then would serve to reason that he would be sent to operate as liaison officer…”

“...because of this past link to one of their ranking officers.”

Tabarin nodded once. “Just so.”

Looking to the Aristocra, Koren studied his expression. Ranking Chiss rarely said directly what they meant, relying on astute observation and understanding of their counterparts to draw the appropriate conclusions. As such, it was necessary to understand subtleties like facial expression and body language for interpretation. The daughter of a councilor in her own right and now a senior senator, she believed herself to be more than competent in doing so. Still, It was difficult, she found, to discern his meaning. Save the occasional impish spark, his expressions were irritatingly neutral, his body language relaxed and open.

“You have obviously spent too much time with my son and the likes of the intelligence branch,” she said at length, a wry grin spreading slowly across her features. “You are practically an enigma.”

The Aristocra allowed a knowing smile. “My apologies, Senator. I truly have no reason to be so cryptic,” he replied. “I merely wished to brief you on the situation. I knew you would not wish to blow his cover -- for his safety and protection of the assignment.” He took a swallow of his tea. “Given that he is currently residing with Watcher Emrys, I also felt you should be aware of her part in this.”

“Residing with…?” Koren blinked, unable to conceal her surprise. “Then the implication is that the lieutenant and Watcher Emrys are intimately involved?”

“More than an implication. They have actively worked to establish the appearance of a relationship,” Tabarin answered. “Only they, myself, and Ibikinu know the reality of the situation.”

“I see.” She sighed, shaking her head. “I am glad you discussed this with me. I understand now why Syndic Tasconu sought to discourage my visit.”

“Yes, well, he does an excellent job, protecting your son’s interests. Still, I see no reason why you should not visit -- especially now that you are aware of the situation.” He paused, pursing his lips. “I would, however, seek alternate housing arrangements. The apartment he shares with Watcher Emrys has only two bedrooms. You may wish to stay at the Embassy, instead.”

“At the Embassy, under my previous name, it would appear,” the senator replied with a chuckle. Placing aside her cup, she rose and extended her hand. “Thank you for the briefing, Aristocra. And the tea.”

Tabarin mirrored her actions, clasping her hand in his. He bowed his head. “My pleasure, Senator. And do give my regards to your son and Watcher Emrys.”

“I will.” Koren could sense there were still a few items he was not yet sharing. She regarded him with a smile. “Until next time, Nephew.”


	16. Frame of Reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hoped this Human agent was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the same time as "Unfinished Business."
> 
> Posted with minimal revision. Likely to go AU with release 5.6.

As with many locations on Zeltros, the cantina was a cozy one -- dimmed lights; plush, upscale furnishings, and a constant, low background hum of private conversation mingling with a relaxing choice of ambient music. Choosing a table in the farthest corner of the cantina, Aristocra Tabarin of House Nuruodo settled in to the curved booth, drink in hand. He then allowed his red-eyed gaze to sweep the room as he sipped from the tumbler. 

The design was intended to indulge the hedonistic: The dim lighting confused the internal clock, distorting time and encouraging patrons toward ‘just one more’ drink. It also provided the illusion of intimacy, a cloak to disguise identity, to encourage salacious whispers into the right ears for a more  _ personal _ exploration of what the world had to offer. 

Such hedonism rarely came cheap. In return for such investment, however, Zeltros maintained some of the most stringent confidentiality enforcement in the galaxy. For this reason, it had become one of the premier locations for vacation, especially among the elite. Tales of excess frequently made it off world, but none included corroborating evidence.

It was not, of course, the locale he would choose for recreation. As a ranking member of the Chiss Ascendancy, there were expectations of behavior that largely precluded indulging in all the world had to offer. Indeed, he had seen few of his own kind since his arrival three days previous. Those he had encountered did not comport themselves as members of the Ascendancy. Then again, given their choice in entertainment, it was more likely they had been raised outside the Ascendancy, adopting the more permissive Human cultural norms.

This difference was the reason for his presence. After an anonymous tip, he had followed his cousin -- senior Defense Force Intelligence officer and aristocra of a vassal house -- to the festive planet. For some, this would have provided an opportunity for political advancement through coercion. In fact, Tabarin suspected the anonymous tip itself had been delivered by one seeking to discredit his cousin. The possibility sparked concern: He and his cousin had been raised as closely as brothers. The Nuruodo aristocra sought to protect his kin… even from himself. Thus far, however, he had seen nothing of significance. If anything, his cousin’s behavior had been exceedingly dull. Most of his time was spent reading or working on his datapad, and there had been little contact with anyone beyond the resort staff.

The pattern had altered slightly only a few hours ago. Just after lunch, his cousin stopped in to speak with the hostess and bartender. Tabarin had been unable to maneuver close enough to hear the conversations, but did note that credit chips had exchanged hands. Both hostess and bartender seemed quite happy to assist.

Something, Tabarin suspected, was about to happen. He simply didn’t know what or when.

The afternoon passed in similarly dull fashion as the previous days. Finally giving in to his own hunger, he slipped away to dinner, opting to step into the cantina afterward. His cousin was noticeably absent. He could only settle in to wait.

Movement in his periphery caught his attention and he looked up. A Human female entered, clad in hues of green and grey, pale skin and silver hair luminous in the dim lighting. Quite attractive for a Human female, really, he thought. Recognition tugged at his memory. Where had he seen her before? Ah yes -- the Imperial Intelligence asset from Hoth. Her dossier was attached to the after action report submitted by his cousin some months prior. The report had been highly complimentary -- a rarity when dealing with Imperial operatives. 

He furrowed his brow, watching as she made her way to the bar and ordering a drink. She settled onto one of the stools, perceptive gaze sweeping the room. Tabarin diverted his attention to his drink. Surely it was a coincidence she was here now, as well? His suspicious nature was not entirely convinced. 

It was a few moments later that his cousin finally arrived. While the trappings of rank had long been left behind, pale grey and gold traded for more mundane colors, his attire now was casually elegant -- expensive, but comfortable -- in shades of grey. He stopped just inside the doorway, gaze fixed forward… holding that of the Human agent.

Slipping back into the shadow provided by his booth, Tabarin watched his cousin approach the bar, attention continually fixed on the woman. A smile curled across his lips and crinkled the corners of his eyes. He spoke to her quietly, lips moving in familiar patterns. Minnisiat? he wondered. It would make sense, given that it was a rare Human who understood or was able to speak Cheunh.

Her gaze swept over his cousin in blatant appreciation, followed by an openly flirtatious smile. She responded to him, but Tabarin could not read much of the statement. Beside them, the bartender placed a short glass of an amber liquor onto the bar. He watched as his cousin picked up the drink with a nod of thanks and took a sip. He then slipped between the Imperial agent and the neighboring barstool. He did not take a seat. 

Still unable to read the conversation between the two, the Aristocra shifted slightly in his seat. A few inches to the left gave him a better profile view, better enabling his lip reading. The agent nodded to his cousin’s last statement. Her expression seemed an odd mix of wry amusement and significance.  _ «And  _ do _ you have information to impart?» _ she asked him.

_ «Of a more personal nature,»  _ he replied,  _ «ill-suited for anyone other than the intended recipient.» _ There was a new, unmistakeable intensity to his gaze as he looked to the Human. A weight settled into Tabarin’s middle.  _ «We did not get to say a proper farewell.» _

The agent arched her brow.  _ «And you wanted to correct the situation? Even after all this time?» _

He nodded.  _ «I said before that you were a woman not soon forgotten.» _

_ «This is great deal of trouble to simply say goodbye.» _ Her index finger traced along his. She interlaced her fingers with his, pale ivory skin a sharp contrast to the dark blue.  _ «Perhaps a proper  _ greeting _ might be in order, instead…?» _

His cousin’s chest expanded visibly as he drew in a deep breath. He then turned their joined hands over, his thumb trailing slowly across the center of her palm. _«That can be arranged,»_ he said. _«I dared not presume, but, given the moments we shared previously, I thought perhaps you would join me in my_ _lodgings nearby. I can promise we will not be interrupted.»_

The silver head bobbed in assent and the agent stood, the action closing the remaining distance between them. Her chest brushed against his. The furrow in Tabarin’s brow deepened.  _ «Perhaps, then,»  _ she said, _ «we should settle our bill and make our way.» _

_ «A wise idea.» _ His cousin caught the attention of the bartender. That accomplished, he nodded, an action that was echoed by the server. His head of intelligence then regarded the agent.  _ «Shall we?» _ he asked, finally switching to basic.

_ «We shall _ , _ » _ the agent replied. She took her place a half step ahead of him. His cousin allowed his fingers to brush lightly against the bare skin of her lower back. It was in this manner that they departed the cantina. 

Tabarin settled back in his seat, watching as the two disappeared into the night. Throughout their lives, his cousin had been the more adventurous of the two, diving at the next challenge with an enthusiasm that was sometimes frowned upon. Despite this, his duty and devotion to his house, to the Defense Force, and to the Ascendancy had never come into question. Even now, Tabarin doubted he would falter at his duties. Still, whomever had delivered the tip expected some sort of questionable behavior on the part of his cousin. Had they known what type? Did they know his plans to meet with the Imperial agent? The aristocra had no way to know. He would have to proceed with caution.

But how  _ would _ he proceed? It was clear that the Human agent had garnered the respect and regard of his cousin; their mutual chemistry and curiosity could not be denied. Was that all this was though, indulging curiosity? Tabarin suspected not. Chiss of their station did not engage in illicit affairs -- especially with Humans -- without risking  _ everything _ . Discovery could cost his standing, his position, and his house. His cousin understood that… and yet he was now sequestered in his quarters with said Human. Knowing his cousin as he did, the reality spoke volumes: He had to have fallen for the Imperial agent.

_ Ktah _ .

Slamming back his drink, Tabarin savored the warmth of the alcohol as it transversed to his stomach. It did nothing, however, to loosen the knots building there. He sighed as his communicator sounded. He activated the voice-only function, speaking quietly. “Yes?”

“Good evening, Aristocra,” came the polished tones of his syndic, Santasi. “I trust you are having a pleasant evening?”

Tabarin grimaced. Santasi, as his second-in-command, had been privy to the anonymous communique and made many of the arrangements necessary for the trip. But, while he trusted Santasi in most matters he was not sure to what extent he trusted him with his cousin’s future. “I am exceedingly bored,” he replied. “It has been a very uneventful few days.”

“I see.” There was a slight hesitation that the aristocra did not miss. “Then your investigation revealed nothing untoward?”

“Nothing in the slightest.” Tabarin gave a sigh for dramatic effect. “I have spent the past three days watching my quarry lounge, read, and even  _ work _ from here. No, it would appear that this has been something of a mynock chase.”

“A relief for you, I’m certain,” said Santasi.

“Very much so.” The aristocra dropped a few credit chips onto the table and pushed himself to his feet. His gaze swept back to the barstools where he had watched his cousin and the Imperial agent only a few moments prior. “I will be departing in the morning. Please ensure my briefing is sent to the ship’s terminal. I will review it in flight.”

“Of course, Aristocra. We look forward to your return.”

“As do I.”

Without further comment, Tabarin closed the connection. As he stalked back to his room, he was more than aware that he was now an accomplice.

He hoped this Human agent was worth it.


	17. More Than a Social Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incoming visitor has the Aristocra a bit... unnerved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted with minimal revision. Likely to go AU after release 5.6.
> 
> And, if I haven't mentioned it, Tabarin, Santasi, and Koren are original characters, created to play in this story. Tasconu is based on the "Chiss Tactical Officer," seen in the Hoth segments of the Imperial Agent story. I gave him a name and promoted him. Familial relationships and societal structures are based largely on extrapolation from existing info.

Adela arrived home from the mission briefing to find an assertive Aristocra awaiting her. A trail of clothing from door to bed spoke to his need, while firm caresses and the demanding pressure of his mouth on hers seemed designed to somehow mark her as his. She had been more than willing to oblige, ensuring she returned the favor. Opening herself to him, she was swept away by a tangle of emotions -- fear intermingled with the overwhelming pull of their affection; a hint of pain and foreboding shadowing them, even as she was tugged ever deeper into his fervor.

Sometime later, as they lay cooling, she trailed pale fingers over the contours of his deep blue chest. “You have not greeted me quite like  _ that _ since our Zeltronian rendezvous,” she observed. “Any particular reason?”

A long moment of silence followed and Adela found she could sense his struggle -- emotionally and mentally as he sought the right words. “I am expecting a visitor,” he replied slowly. “One who would be even less approving than Tabarin.”

Adela furrowed her brow. “Well, you have no reason to invite Santasi here,” she said, musing aloud. Of those in the Ascendancy she had regular contact with, he was the most… disdainful toward her. It was but one of the many reasons Saganu despised the Syndic of House Nuruodo so much.

“Decidedly not,” the Aristocra replied. He offered a snort of dry amusement and Adela considered it a win. “It will be cold day in the Nine Hells before I open our home to Santasi.” He smoothed a hand down her arm. “No, the dowager -- my mother -- will be coming to Dromund Kaas.”

“Your mother?” Shifting slightly, Adela propped herself up on her elbow, now able to look directly at him. She could see the creases at the corner of his red eyes, the slight downward turn of the corners of his mouth. Beneath her palm, his heartbeat elevated slightly. “You suspect this is more than a social call.”

Saganu nodded. “Tasconu feels she will wish to discuss familial obligations. I agree. She has previously attempted to broach the subject of an arranged marriage… I expect that will be at least  _ part _ of her reason for visiting.”

“I see.”

And she did. As Aristocra of a rising vassal house, there was no small amount of political maneuvering to be considered -- including alignment of families and houses via marriage. His own mother was the second child born to the previous Aristocra of House Nuruodo, promised to Saganu’s father at a young age. Now approaching twenty-eight, Saganu had well exceeded that age. He was, in her eyes, without spouse or issue. Adela did not doubt this was definitely a concern for the dowager.

She knew, also, that such a duty weighed heavily on Saganu. Chiss were practically hardwired to consider duty -- to family, to the Ascendancy -- far above individual concerns. His affair with her and their unsanctioned vows were exceedingly individual pursuits. This was a fact both recognized and willfully overlooked for years. It could no longer be ignored.

“How do we handle this?” she finally asked. “I rather doubt she would be ecstatic to greet her very Human daughter-in-law.”

“You tease, beloved,” Saganu said, “but I did, indeed, consider confession as a solution.”

“Oh?”

“Hm. But her reaction would likely be less than optimal, likely resulting in my exile.”

“Not exactly a cheery thought.”

He tilted his head in contemplation. “Perhaps not. It would, however, be preferable than to wed again, and to the wrong individual.”

She could sense his dark amusement, mirroring her own, even as part of her was gratified at his use of “again.” Still, exile was not something she could ask of him. Her own sense of duty -- to him and even the Ascendancy wouldn’t allow it. She said as much, adding that the resulting scandal could affect the prestige of his own house for a long while.

“One of many reasons it should be avoided, if at all possible.” Reaching up, he tucked a stray lock of silver hair behind her ear. “For the moment, I can -- and  _ will _ \-- argue that any arrangements would greatly interfere with my current duties.”

Adela frowned. “That only delays it once again.”

“True. But it provides us time to consider all options. And for a few other events to unfold before we are forced to address it again.”

The undercurrent of confidence she felt surprised her. “You think something will happen to shift the paradigm.” It was a statement, not a question.

Saganu nodded. “It is my expectation that you will win the approval of Tabarin, and with him, House Nuruodo.”

“Becoming a merit adoptive?”

“Possibly. But even his recognition of your contributions would go a long way in laying a foundation on which we can work.” He paused a beat. “Mother is formidable, but she is a senator. As Aristocra, Tabarin’s word regarding family matters outweighs hers.”

She fought back a grimace. Given the nature of their relationship, it was sometimes easy to forget that, though they were also beings of intense emotion, Chiss tempered their reactions through application of duty and logic. Thus, his relationship with his mother was considerably different that the one she had shared with her own. For Saganu, the effect was further amplified by the fact that, as heir, he was raised largely by caretakers and tutors. He regarded his mother with more respect than affection, allowing him a more pragmatic approach to the situation.

A wry smile tugged on the left corner of his mouth. “Too calculating for you, beloved?”

Adela raised her brows as she regarded him. “And I thought  _ I _ was the sensitive one,” she teased. She offered a rueful smile. “No, I was just thinking it is sometimes easy to forget how different we can be.”

“Less so than when we first met.” Glowing red eyes appraised her in the dimming ambient light. “Make no mistake -- we have greatly affected one another. But I must continue to deal with Ascendancy politics in ways they will understand, no matter how I might feel about them.”

There was no direct response needed, so Adela only gave a nod. “So when I first arrived --”

“When you first arrived, I had not yet reached a conclusion. I merely felt a very strong impulse to… reassert my claim on my  _ en’von’ot _ .” A smirk twitched across his lips. “I thought I detected a similar impulse on your part.”

“Mostly in response to  _ you _ .” She placed her hand against his cheek, expression sobering. “If you have not already noticed, we Emrys also take family very seriously. You are part of that family now. Unless it is in your best interest, I will not give you up without a fight.”

He covered her hand with his, drawing it to his lips. Holding her gaze with his own, he brushed a kiss across her knuckles. “I had noticed. I am, after all, a spy.”

She mirrored his expression. “That you are.” Her grin widened. “So you have not said -- where, exactly, she is staying?”

Saganu brought their joined hands to rest on his chest. “I thought I might offer our hospitality. We have a comfortable spare room…”

Her sidelong expression radiated skepticism. The only spare room was the one she maintained on the second floor for Ascendancy appearances -- the very one she would need to occupy, once the dowager arrived. “And where, my beloved Aristocra, would I sleep? Unless, of course, you  _ have  _ decided that confession is truly good for the soul… if not the political standing?”

“Your place,” he began, craning his neck to touch his lips to hers, “is here, with me.”

She slipped her hand free of his to cradle the nape of his neck. Arching a brow, she shifted closer. Her tone was more than a little skeptical. “Even with your mother upstairs?”

His lips twitched with a smirk, rolling her over onto her back. The tip of his nose brushed hers and she tilted her head back in response to the silent suggestion. His lips, tongue, and teeth began to trace lazy paths along the sensitive skin of her neck. “Perhaps it  _ is _ best if she stays at the Embassy...”

Adela felt her body begin to stir under the new attentions, sighing. “I knew you would come ‘round to my way of thinking,” she murmured. Her smug expression was lost as his mouth once again found hers. 


	18. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Senator arrives...earlier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted with only one casual beta, and light editing. Any mistakes you see now are of my own doing. Eep.
> 
> Likely to go AU with release 5.6.

Miurani’kore’nuruodo hesitated briefly before the oversized apartment door. The journey from Naporar had been long and the Senator found sleep largely elusive, resulting in a foggy thought process and sluggish reflexes. Should she have checked in with the Embassy first? Probably, she reasoned, but she had to admit her curiosity won out: She wanted to see her son, his partner, and his living conditions on such a warm, soggy planet. 

Drawing herself to her full height, she reached out and rang the chime. Seconds passed. Silence surrounded her, punctuated only by the steady hum of the building climate control, and the backdrop of ceaseless Kaas City rain. Finally, after what seemed a long wait, she heard a lock release and the door slid away.

A slender woman of moderate height greeted her, cool blue eyes instantly appraising. Koren recognized her from her profile: Adela Emrys. “Senator,” she said. “We were not yet expecting you.”

“My apologies for any inconvenience,” the Senator began, “but I arrived earlier than estimated.”

There was a flicker of… something… across her features, gone before Koren could register the thought. “Of course,” she replied. “Do come in.”

The decor, Koren noted, was functional. Comfortable. Not terribly extravagant, but of solid construction, and in a soothing monochromatic palate of dark charcoal, accented with hints of white and silver. It was against this theme, however, that her host stood out: Capped with silver-white hair, she was clad in a long, flowing dressing gown of what appeared to be grey-white vinesilk. Detailed golden scrollwork curled over the shimmering surface and the lightweight fabric fluttered with each step. It stood out starkly, not just in hue, but as an exorbitant luxury. Such a robe, in house colors, she reflected, was something she might expect to see in the trousseau of a consort, not worn by an outsider. It also seemed to indicate that the agent had not been stirring long.

“I do apologize, Senator,” Adela said, interrupting her observations. A slender hand gestured toward a seat on the curved sofa. “Your son and I believed you might wish to check in at the Embassy first.”

Koren took the offered seat, pleased at how comfortable it was. “After such a long while,” she said, “I felt I owed my son priority. Unfortunately, I neglected to calculate the time difference. My apologies for disturbing you.”

“No apologies are necessary, Senator. This is as much your son’s home as it is mine. That makes you welcome here at any time.” Her accent was polished, her tone formal with only a hint of familiarity. She offered a smile that was at once genuine and taut. “I was just making my first cup of caf for the day. May I offer you some? Or tea perhaps?”

“Tea would be appreciated,” Koren replied.

Adela nodded and moved to the small kitchen area. The Senator observed her with a curious eye, thoughts still focussed on the agent’s attire. “That is quite a beautiful dressing gown,” she said at length.

The agent glanced over her shoulder, repeating the same smile. “Thank you, Senator.” She continued her preparations and, Koren noted, did not elaborate further. “I thought perhaps some Voss tea might be in order -- the spices provide an aroma I find particularly soothing after a long journey.”

“It sounds quite fitting,” the Senator replied. The deflection was smooth and, on anyone else, it might have been effective. She affected her most neutral expression, watching the agent as she approached, tray burdened with tea, caf, and all the accoutrements. Adela passed her the appropriate cup and she inhaled the scent. It  _ was _ nice -- warm, spicy, and soothing at once. “Lovely. Thank you.”

“You are quite welcome.”

Silence fell between them, Koren sipping her tea as Adela prepared two cups of caf, sweetener in one; milk in both. The silver-haired agent then chose the sweetened one for herself and was about to take a seat when movement caught her attention. Following her sightline, Koren watched as her son rounded the corner into the room, casually clad. His eyes landed first on the Human agent, neutral expression taking on a slightly lopsided grin. 

“I thought perhaps you would join --” He stopped abruptly, suddenly aware of her presence. “Mother.”

There was a trace of surprise in his voice, but he moved immediately to offer a kiss on each of her cheeks, smoothly, calmly. “An unexpected but welcome beginning to the day,” he said. He lowered himself to the sofa between them, reaching absently for the second cup of caf. “I trust your travels went well?”

“I have arrived in one piece, if somewhat short on sleep,” Koren replied. She offered a wry smile. “I should probably consider that a victory.”

Her son nodded. “Indeed. Travel from Ascendancy space makes for a very long transit.” He paused, sipping his caf, then continued. “And you are settled in at the Embassy?”

Koren shook her head. “Not as yet,” she replied. “My first instinct -- sleep-deprived though it may have been -- was to find my way here. I offered my apologies to Agent Emrys for disturbing you. What time  _ is _ it here?”

“A little after eight,” Adela replied, standing. “Well past time for me to complete my morning routine. If you will excuse me, Senator, Aristocra?”

“Of course,” her son replied, rising. His left hand shifted forward slightly, then was drawn back. His knuckles paled slightly as he clasped his hands at his waist.

Koren watched the silver-haired agent nod, their gazes locking for an instant. In a blink, the expression was gone, and the agent already at the door. Her son resumed his seat. After a moment, as she sipped her tea, she felt his attention on her. “She is not what I expected.”

“And what  _ did _ you expect, Mother?” he asked. 

“Arrogance. Imposition. Forced formality.” Koren lowered her cup to the saucer. “She is quiet; respectful. Her formality is… comfortable. As though she has been around us her entire life.” His question had carried a hint of amusement, echoed in his eyes. The guarded undertone she detected, however, was increasingly less surprising. She paused, casting him an appraising look as he took his turn to sip his caf. “She certainly understands you.”

The Aristocra pursed his lips, thoughtful. “We have worked together before; kept in occasional contact,” he said. “She is also an exceedingly quick study. Our current arrangement has provided ample time to become acquainted.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, considering her next words carefully. As a Chiss spymaster, he was accustomed to subtlety. A more forthright approach would certainly catch him off guard and Koren suddenly felt the need to make her eldest son squirm. “Yes, I see now why you have been so resistant to marital arrangements.”

Her statement had the desired effect: He coughed, spluttering as he almost choked on his caf. “Pardon me?” he rasped, blotting the front of his tunic with a napkin.

The Senator finished her tea, helping her retain a neutral expression. “The dressing gown,” she replied. She placed the empty cup on the tray. “It was a gift from you.”

It was a statement, not a question, and he regarded her for a long moment, lips pursed. The silence offered the confirmation she expected. At length, he sighed and nodded. “It was.” He held the napkin in his two hands, looking down at it. “We did not expect your arrival, so when she went to answer the door --”

“She thought nothing of throwing it on, not expecting anyone to recognize the significance.” Koren watched as he nodded. She shifted in her position, exceedingly uncomfortable with the discovery and the silent admission his response offered: The agent and her son had been sharing a bed. As his mother, she wanted his success, his happiness, his comfort; as the dowager, he required his duty, his devotion to family and the Ascendancy. “It is hardly a gift for a casual  _ acquaintance _ ,” she said finally. Her voice softened, mother winning over dowager for the moment.

“There is… nothing casual about our arrangement, Mother. Perhaps it began that way, many moons ago. Now, however...” His expression was clear, somber as he regarded her. “Adela is my mate, my partner... I consider her my  _ en’von’ot. _ ” He paused, prominence at his neck bobbing as he swallowed with difficulty. “I know it is neither tradition nor convention. If that must result in my exile, then I accept it.”

The Senator felt a knot rise in her own throat, struck by the earnest tone in her son’s voice. She pressed on. “H-how long?”

“We… recognized an attraction while working together,” he replied. He cleared his throat. “Some time afterward I… made arrangements through a friend. Adela believed she was meeting a contact. When I arrived, however, all became clear. That was almost a decade ago.”

“A decade?” Koren blinked. Ten years, and she had not an inkling he was engaged in such an affair. Of course, she thought, they had not been particularly close. The first born, he was raised largely by caretakers and tutors, his days filled with education preparing him to serve as Aristocra. As an adult, his intelligence duties took him far from home, eventually landing him on Hoth. Her own duties required her presence on Csilla or Naporar. She remained far removed from the daily activities of his life. Something like this -- with all the possible ramifications -- was not something to be shared over holocalls. Or in the midst of mourning his father.

And, though her son indulged his desires, it appeared most of his duties had not been neglected. Her nephew and current Aristocra of Nuruodo, Tabarin, still seemed pleased with his performance. A frown creased her brow as she thought of her nephew. “Does Tabarin know?”

Her son gave his own frown. “I am not certain,” he replied. “His comments and actions seem to indicate he suspects, but has no confirmation. Neither I, nor Adela, nor Tasconu have offered anything of the sort.”

“He was the one who suggested I stay at the Embassy.” She gave a dark chuckle, shaking her head. “Either he believes you, or sought to help you maintain your cover story.”

A wry grin twitched across his lips. “Knowing Tabarin, he sought to help maintain the cover story… that Adela and I promptly destroyed.” He paused. “Was it just the gown?”

“The gown, the coffee; the comment you bit back as you arrived. And let us not forget the way you wanted to reach out for her before she left to dress.” Koren shook her head. “You are either the worst agents I have ever met, or my arrival must have caught you significantly off guard. I would wager it would be the latter, knowing your history as I do.”

“I will confess it has been an unsettling few months,” he replied. “The adversity -- and constant time together -- has brought us closer than I thought possible.”

Koren drew a deep breath, staving off the chord that struck deep within. It had been some five years since her own husband died. Offspring from prominent houses, their marriage had been arranged while the two were still young. He had been distant but kind, and a deep friendship had developed between them. Had she loved him? Certainly. But she had not been  _ in _ love with him, never discovering the all-encompassing passion that her own son seemed to have found. It was not anything she had ever longed for -- had ever been taught to long for. She had simply accepted her role and her duty as second daughter of Aristocra Nuruodo.

But that all-encompassing passion and affection her son felt for Adela threatened the stability of her house: a Human consort for such a high ranking house was unimaginable. Those that found their way into the history books had earned their place in Chiss society as merit adoptives to vassal houses. Thus, the relationship could not be made official, yet exposure of the clandestine bond could wreak havoc on their political standing. Worse, without sanction of the relationship, there could be no legitimate issue to take leadership of their house when the time came. Yes, she reasoned, her younger son  _ might _ have children, but that was yet to be seen. His arrangement was still in negotiation, ostensibly pending his older brother’s union.

...a union that was most certainly not going to take place.

She regarded her elder son and her frustration crept into her voice. “How did you  _ ever  _ hope to resolve this?”

“I never planned to fall in love with her,” he replied. “It began as nothing more than… attraction, a bit of curiosity. By the time we realized how close we were growing, it was far too late to turn back.” His lips thinned. “Given her loyalty to me and, by extension, House Nuruodo, it is my belief Tabarin will grant her merit adoptive status. At that point, I hope to make a show of our courtship, eventually leading to our union. While not ideal, it would make my choice more palatable to those who would object.”

The Senator nodded. It was, as he stated, not ideal, but it was somewhat reassuring that he had given the matter some thought. Beyond this, she was still unsure how she felt. Disappointment and frustration intermingled with sympathy and affection. There was also no small amount of distress, having learned a good deal more about her son’s intimate life than she desired. “I am… unsure what to say. I cannot condone this,” she said slowly, “but I cannot find it within me to exile you. Not now; not with your record of duty to us and the Ascendancy.” She grimaced. “Perhaps ‘plausible deniability’ is the best option.”

His features relaxed slightly in relief. “Perhaps so. But wilful ignorance would allow you opportunity to get to know her… and make use of an empty bedroom upstairs.”

Koren studied his features for a long moment as he awaited an answer. Finally, she shrugged a shoulder, exhaustion and adrenaline crash catching up with her. “With that argument, how can I decline?”

“Well, if anyone asks,” came the proper Imperial accent behind them, “I can tell them I am sleeping on the sofa.” Turning, they found Adela leaning against the doorframe, clad now in an outfit of close fitting grey pants and jacket. She stood with her arms folded across her chest, lopsided grin twitching at the corner of her lips. There was an impish twinkle to her eyes, tempered by a more serious note as she approached, looking to the Aristocra. She looked back to Koren. “This is hardly how I would have wished you to find out. My sincere apologies, Senator.”

The sincerity of her voice was unmistakable, as was the respect she offered in the apology. To this, Koren bowed her head briefly. “Apology accepted,” she replied. She drew a deep breath, looking between the two. “Now, if either of you could direct me to that empty bedroom, I believe I could use a bit of rest before we address any further issues.”

Adela gave a kind smile. “Of course. If you will come with me?” The agent stood aside, waiting until Koren joined her, then the two fell into step, headed down the tall corridor. She only took the lead when it was necessary to direct their path. It was a small gesture of deference, to both her political and familial position, but one Koren definitely noticed.

As they climbed the staircase to the second floor, she cast a sidelong glance toward the silver-haired Human. The Senator realized she was going to have a very interesting time getting reacquainted with her son... and getting to know his chosen consort.


	19. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adela paused, looking to the Senator with clear eyes, allowing the Force to help convey at least a portion of what her words could not express. “He is worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted without beta. Likely AU with release 5.6.

Climbing the stairs to the workroom, Adela measured her breaths, reaching out gently to assess the emotional state of Senator Koren. A touch of wariness remained, as well as no small amount of concern. Beyond that, she sensed exhaustion, relief, and curiosity. Physically, Adela noted her shoulders had slumped and she climbed the stairs with some effort, speaking to the exhaustion seeping through her limbs.

It was, of course, nothing like the emotions she felt radiating through the Aristocra. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he felt giddy, more than ready to… celebrate… the milestone that disclosure to the dowager represented. For not the first time, Adela was glad she was the only Force-sensitive in the relationship. The potential feedback loop would have been more than a little distracting. She was having enough difficulty remaining focused as it was. Not a good thing when dealing with the mother-in-law, she thought.

“I will apologize for the state of the anteroom,” she said aloud as they passed through the work area, consoles and computers humming with power. “I have not yet completed unpacking my things, and they are rather strewn about.”

The Senator gave a chuckle. “At this point, Agent, I suspect as long as there is a reasonably comfortable, flat surface available to rest upon, I will do quite well.”

“The room is well appointed -- I have even installed a very powerful cooling unit, which should help you rest easier,” Adela replied. Before her, the door parted, revealing the darkened space that served a storage room. Three rooms branched off from the central area, only one of them fully furnished. The transparisteel windows on the doors offered a glimpse just before the door activated and parted.

Stepping aside, the silver-haired agent allowed Koren to enter first, observing as she took in the room. Her expression brightened considerably as her attention flitted over the bed and the couch; to the cooling unit above; and then to the desk and wardrobe storage.

Adela followed her in, hovering two steps behind, allowing her time to take in the space. She gestured toward the desk, where two arrow-shaped terminals extended from the surface. “The controls for the cooling unit are there, as are the controls to darken the windows.” With her left, she gestured to the wardrobe. “In there, you will find sleepwear and a few other necessities, should you need them.”

The Senator turned, regarding her with an unusual expression. Through the Force, Adela could sense an aura of gratitude and a spike of curiosity. “Thank you, Agent,” she said quietly. “I… recognize my presence was unplanned, and greatly appreciate the hospitality.”

A smile crept across her lips. “Official or not, you are family, Senator,” she began slowly. “You will find that my devotion to family is quite on par with your son’s. We always take care of our own.”

“You… care for him a great deal, do you not?”

“I do.” Adela pursed her lips. “After so long, I… cannot imagine a life without him. Sometimes, I even have difficulty remembering what it was like before. Still, I have informed him -- repeatedly -- that I would not allow him to sacrifice himself for me, for us.” She grimaced. “He clearly had other ideas. I am… grateful for the opportunity to prove myself.”

“Even provided that your relations with my son remain clandestine,” Koren said, “it will not be an easy path to travel. You could have chosen a much easier life.”

Biting back a snort, Adela merely shook her head. “As a friend once told me, ‘the heart does as it will.’ Could we have denied ourselves and continued on with our lives? Certainly. But the strain was very nearly palpable, from early on.” She paused, looking to the Senator with clear eyes, allowing the Force to help convey at least a portion of what her words could not express. “He is worth it.”

The Senator drew a deep breath and Adela noted her jaw working as she swallowed, red eyes somewhat glassy. She had no response.

“And now, I will leave you to your rest,” the agent replied. “Should you need something, please do not hesitate to find us.”

Offering a nod, Adela turned and departed. It was now time to turn her attention to the bundle of energy downstairs. Their analytical work for the day would simply have to wait, she thought, a smirk slowly spreading across her features.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheunh, Minnisiat, and Old Corellian translations taken, for better or worse, from the Coruscant Phonebook Translator.


End file.
